ANTIFAN
by MissXoxo
Summary: Aku menunggunya seperti menunggu mekarnya bunga cherry di musim semi./"Apa kau menangis?"/Keputusanku untuk menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang baru justru membuatku terlihat bodoh/CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! HAPPY READING /Author membuat cover ff ANTIFAN, bagi yang butuh cover untuk melihat karakter, bisa PM ya
1. Chapter 1

**ANTIFAN**

** Chanyeol sedang berada di puncak popularitasnya sebagai seorang aktor. Sikapnya yang professional dan murah hati memikat masyarakat Korea. Tapi ia sadar bahwa bukan hanya fansnya yang berada di sekitarnya. Terkadang sikap antifan membuat kepalanya pusing dan hipertensi./REMAKE!/GS.**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol EXO as an Actor**

**Byun Baekhyun EXO as a Girl**

**And other cast of EXO member**

"Apa-apaan dia itu! Berdandan mencolok dengan jas kelap-kelip yang membuatku sakit mata!"

Byun Baekhyun mendengus sambil menatap layar laptopnya yang sedang menayangkan aksi seorang aktor ternama Park Chanyeol beraksi di karpet merah.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai antifan nomor satu dari aktor tampan itu, yaitu dengan memberi komentar-komentar buruk di postingan terbaru video yang dirilis di website resmi Park Chanyeol. Postingan video yang terbaru adalah saat Park Chanyeol menghadiri penghargaan film internasional dua hari yang lalu. Dengan sukarela, Baekhyun mulai melancarkan aksi mulianya ini.

_ Byun92:_

_ Payah… payah… payah. Penampilan macam apa itu? Dia bahkan terlihat bodoh dengan tinggi badan yang terlalu proposional. Katakan padanya untuk berhenti meniru jerapah!_

Komentar Baekhyun yang baru dirilis satu menit yang lalu itu kini sudah menyandang klik sebanyak tiga ribu dua ratus dua puluh dua _don't like_. Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Namun sepertinya dia masih ingin menambah level kemarahan fans Chanyeol dengan mengunggah sebuah foto selca milik Chanyeol yang sudah dipermak dengan _photo shop. _Foto Park Chanyeol yang berkarisma sudah berevolusi menjadi spesies buruk rupa. Kemarahan penggemar Park Chanyeol makin menjadi dan terus bertambah, berbanding lurus dengan uang jajannya yang sudah satu tahun jalan di tempat.

_ Yeollie_Wife:_

_ Dasar tidak waras. Sebaiknya periksakan isi kepalamu itu ke rumah sakit!_

_ Chanyeollieee:_

_ Hei Antifan abnormal! Kau sebaiknya segera menyiapkan peti!_

_ 921127Channn:_

_ Kalau aku sudah menjadi koki, kau akan kujadikan dadar gulung!_

Baekhyun berdecak. Kelakuan penggemar Park Chanyeol benar-benar mirip dengan idola mereka. Sama-sama P.S.I.K.O.P.A.T. Kinerja otak mereka benar-benar tak berdaya guna tinggi. Baekhyun mulai mengetik. Menjawab semua makian yang ditujukan untuknya.

_ Byun92:_

_ Aku exit ya penggemar-penggemarku. Kumohon jangan merindukanku! ^^_

Baekhyun menutup laptopnya. Menyudahi perang yang telah dia letupkan. Satu alasan yang membuat dia membenci Park Chanyeol adalah karena aktor pendatang baru itu telah mengalahkan aktor idolanya yang multitalented, Kris di ajang penghargaan film bergengsi Busan.

Bagaimana bisa aktor kacangan yang aktingnya di layar kaca membuat matanya akan katarak bisa mengalahkan idolanya yang sudah lebih dulu mangkir di dunia pertelevisian?! Pertanyaan ini bahkan tak bisa dijawab oleh biksu terbaik di Korea sekalipun. Apalagi, komentar Park Chanyeol saat memenangkan penghargaan itu benar-benar minta dilempar dengan samurai.

_"Ini adalah bukti bahwa saya memang pantas berada di dunia perfileman Korea. Saya berterimakasih pada seluruh fans. Kalian yang nomor satu di dunia,"_ komentar Chanyeol saat itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar muak. Fansnya yang nomor satu? Tunggu saja beberapa bulan lagi saat aktor hebat itu tidak ada tawaran bermain drama atau film.

Baekhyun beranjak, dia menyetel televisi . Menyetel dengan volume paling besar saat Kris membawakan ost sebuah drama. Idolanya memang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Tidak hanya berakting, namun bernyanyi, MC, hingga bintang iklan digeluti idolanya itu. Itu yang membuat Baekhyun menyukainya.

Baekhyun mendengarkannya dengan riang. Beberapa pihak mengutuki kelakuannya itu. Mulai dari orangtuanya, tetangga, sampai tikus-tikus jalanan yang langsung berimigrasi. Namun Baekhyun tak peduli.

"_Park Chanyeol! Hancur kau!"_

_-ANTIFAN-_

Baekhyun sedang menulis sesuatu saat semua temannya sedang menunaikan jam menutupi objek yang ditulisnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Berusaha agar tak ada yang tahu.

"Akhirnya selesai! Apa kau harus kukirim sekarang atau nanti ya?" Dia berbicara dengan selembar amplop di tangannya. Berpikir seolah surat ini akan membalas perkataannya.

Selain meneror website fanbase Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga punya kebiasaan yang lain, yaitu meneror Park Chanyeol melalui surat berkedok sebagai surat penggemar. Surat itu dia bungkus rapid an indah dan dikirim ke alamat tempat tinggal Park Chanyeol. Biasanya Baekhyun mengirim surat seminggu sekali. Di akhir suratnya Baekhyun juga memberi tahu alamat emailnya. Jadi, tak heran bila setelah mengirimkan surat itu dia akan mendapat balasan makian dari Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol selalu menggunakan nama e-mail yang berbeda. Sepertinya dia membuat e-mail baru hanya untuk membalas surat-surat Baekhyun yang penuh "cinta" itu.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun, apa kau tidak bawa bekal makan? Kenapa tidak makan siang?" tanya Kyungso perhatian pada temannya itu. "Itu apa?"

Baekhyun terperanjat. Dia segera menyembunyikan surat itu dengan cepat. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya surat biasa", Baekhyun tersenyum paksa.

"Surat itu pasti untuk senior kita ya? Suho hyung?" tebak Kyungso dengan nada ingin tahu. "Tapi dalam rangka apa? Valentine masih lama. Apa kalian ini pasangan tidak modern yang belum tersentuh teknologi ponsel?" Kali ini nada bicara Kyungso sedikit khawatir. Dia bahkan mengisyaratkan tatapan mengasihani.

Baekhyun memukul kepala Kyungso dengan buku kuliahnya yang tebalnya 10cm. "Ya! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Suho hyung. Kapan aku mengatakan aku menyukainya, eoh?" bisa-bisanya temannya ini memiliki pikiran bodoh seperti itu. Tanpa ponsel Baekhyun hanya akan menjadi fosil. Camkan itu!

"Appo!" seru Kyungso meringis kesakitan.

"Ini hanya sebuah surat biasa yang ditulis oleh orang biasa dan akan dikirim ke orang biasa juga. Kesimpulannya ini tidak penting. Biasa!"

Kyungso mendengus. "Terserah apa katamu!" Perhatian Kyungso teralih dengan sebuah poster Park Chanyeol yang dipamerkan oleh Tao. Tao adalah fan nomor satu Park Chanyeol namun terkadang ia akan menyebut dirinya fan nomor satu Kris dan seterusnya. Intinya dia hanya fan ababil yang masih bingung menentukan pilihan akan setia kepada idola yang mana. Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara seakan mau muntah saat melihat poster berukuran 30cm itu berada di depan wajahnya.

"Lihat! Park Chanyeol cantik seperti wanita sungguhan bukan? Dia membuatku meleleh, terkadang ia akan menjadi sangat tampan namun terkadang ia akan menjadi sangat imut seperti ini", celoteh Tao.

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi datar, "Kemarin kau bilang suara Kris membuat hatimu meleleh, sekarang bisa-bisanya kau memuji wajah ini!", tunjuk Baekhyun pada poster besar itu.

"Chanyeol dan Kris berbeda. Aku menyukai keduanya", ucap Tao.

"Heol, Daebak! Sebelumnya kau bilang Lee Seung Gi tampan, Choi Jin Hyuk yang berkarisma, Lee Jong Suk yang menawan, Kim Woo Bin yang mempesona, Lee Min Ho yang seperti malaikat lalu besok siapa lagi? Ah, benar-benar. Harusnya kau memilih satu baru bisa mendaftarkan dirimu di _fan club_", omel Kyungso.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa mendaftar ke seluruh fan club untuk mendukung mereka", ucap Tao yakin. Baekhyun dan Kyungso hanya mengangguk. _Terserah_.

-ANTIFAN-

Sudah enam bulan terakhir Chanyeol mendapatkan seorang antifan yang membuat otaknya lebam. Antifan itu selalu mengirimi surat-surat dan komentar-komentar pedas di website. Chanyeol ingat betul saat surat pertama dari seorang antifan itu datang. Sampulnya benar-benar manis dan harum. Chanyeol segera membuka surat itu. Namun ia sangat terkejut begitu didapati deretan huruf kapital dengan bentuk keriting di surat.

_DASAR MANUSIA BEROTAK BIJI KENARI. AKTINGMU ITU MEMBUATKU SAKIT MATA DAN OH YA! SUARA BERATMU COCOK UNTUK NYANYIAN PENGIRING PEMAKAMAN._

_KAU PIKIR KAU PALING HEBAT? KAU PIKIR KAU JENIUS?_

_KAU ITU ADALAH MANUSIA YANG WAJIB DI KIRIM KE NERAKA KLOTER PERTAMA! HAHAHAHAHA._

_DARI: YOUR ANTIFAN NOMOR SATU ^_^_

Di hari-hari berikutnya surat itu sudah seperti pengunjung tetap yang datang setiap minggu. Merusak dunia fana bernama _weekend_. Setidaknya untuk dirinya.

Namun lama-kelamaan Chanyeol merasa isi surat itu tidak berupa umpatan kasar lagi. Walau masih berkonsep sama, menyatakan ketidaksukaan pada dirinya. Bagi Chanyeol, di balik kebencian yang ditunjukkan, ternyata antifan ini memperhatikan dirinya juga. Misalnya saja surat yang dia terima minggu lalu.

_HEI MANUSIA ABNORMAL! KAU MENGUBAH WARNA RAMBUT MENJADI PIRANG? _

_YANG BENAR SAJA?! SEPERTI RAMBUT JAGUNG DI MUSIM KEMARAU!_

Di surat sebelum-sebelumnya, si antifan itu juga mengomentari kostum yang ia kenakan, sepatunya, bentuk badannya, maupun teknik aktingnya. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang suka meladeni hal-hal sepele seperti ini tapi tangannya benar-benar gatal untuk membalasnya. Setiap surat antifan itu masuk. Dia akan membalas menggunakan e-mail. Si antifan itu sengaja menyertakan e-mailnya. Chanyeol pun membalas surat "cinta" antifan itu dengan menggunakan alamat e-mail yang berbeda.

Manajer Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan Prince Manajer karena wajahnya yang pantas sebagai bintang film yaitu Xiumin datang ke apartemen Chanyeol dengan membawakan makanan.

"Kau sedang apa?", tanya Xiumin sambil meletakkan bungkusan makanan di meja.

"Meladeni orang sinting", jawab Chanyeol masih fokus dengan ponselnya.

Xiumin tersenyum lebar, "Kalau kau tau dia sinting mengapa kau masih meladeninya? Biarkan saja, antifan seperti itu biasanya akan hilang dengan sendirinya", Xiumin mulai membuka plastik yang membungkus kotak makan siang di meja.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Xiumin tajam membuat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu penasaran. "Mwo?"

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku menuntutnya saja?", tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah serius.

Xiuman menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Jangan bertingkah bodoh yang akan menghancurkan karirmu. Anak itu hanya memancingmu. Hal-hal seperti ini sering terjadi pada selebriti bahkan kau tau banyak yang mengalami hal yang lebih parah darimu. Kau hanya menerima surat tapi sudah uring-uringan. Bila ia sudah kelewatan, maka saat itu juga aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi", Xiumin menggeser kotak makan kearah Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, "Mogo, setelah ini kau ada syuting iklan"

"Arraseo!"

_**-000-**_

_**-000-**_

_**-000-**_

_**-000-**_

_**-000-**_

_**TBC!**_

_**Annyeonghasseo!~**_

_**Author sangat merindukan para readers sekalian. Apa kabar semua?**_

_**Author berharap semuanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.**_

_**Author vakum cukup lama dikarenakan ujian sekolah mengingat author sudah berada di semester akhir.**_

_**Kali ini author datang dengan fanfiction kedua author.**_

_**Bagi yang pernah membaca ff author yang terdahulu "BAD LOVE STORY"**_

_**Lebih bergenre Hurt/Comfort/Romance dengan cast Kyumin.**_

_**Sekarang author datang dengan cerita yang lebih fresh dan bergenre Comedy Romance. Author ingin membawakan cerita yang lebih ringan dari sebelumnya dengan cast yang baru juga. Yaitu Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun EXO.**_

_**Cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya karya author. Karena author me-remake kembali karya seorang penulis cerpen –Unknown.**_

_**Cerpen beliau sangat menginspirasi author membuat fanfiction ini.**_

_**Author berharap fanfiction kedua ini dapat diterima dengan baik bagi para readers sekalian.**_

_**Kritik dan saran sangat author perlukan demi kemajuan author dalam berkarya.**_

_**Review kalian membantu author menulis chapter berikutnya. Gomawo! ^^**_

_**-MissXoxo-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ANTIFAN**

** Baekhyun memang gila sejak awal tapi Chanyeol berpikir kini dirinya lah yang lebih tidak waras karena menerima taruhan bodoh yang membuatnya bertemu dengan antifannya itu/REMAKE!/GS.**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol EXO as an Actor**

**Byun Baekhyun EXO as a Girl**

**And other cast of EXO member**

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyungso yang duduk di belakang Baekhyun. Ia sedikit penasaran saat Baekhyun terus memandangi secarik kertas. Terlihat seperti voucher belanja, pikir Kyungso.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah belakangnya dan memamerkan kertas yang ada di genggamannya. "Brosur iklan", pamer Baekhyun bangga.

"Apanya yang spesial?", pikir Kyungso.

"Lihat baik-baik! Ada foto Kris di dalamnya", pamer Baekhyun senang. Kyungso hanya tersenyum paksa melihatnya. Baekhyun melihat brosur itu seakan harta karun padahal kemarin Kyungso mendapatkan tiga lembar dalam sehari yang dibagikan di jalan sepulang kuliah dan ia hanya melipatnya menjadi bentuk pesawat dan sekarang kertas itu mungkin sudah berada di tempat sampah. Bila Kyungso melakukan hal itu di depan penggemar fanatik Kris seperti Baekhyun, mungkin sekarang ia sudah terkubur di bawah tanah. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyungso merinding.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan "harta karunnya" itu di dalam lipatan buku. Dosennya sudah masuk kelas dengan sepatu hak tingginya yang berisik, membawa setumpuk kertas yang mengerikan.

Ulangan tengah semester akan segera dimulai.

-ANTIFAN-

Baekhyun, Kyungso, dan Tao mampir ke taman dekat kampus seusai sekolah sore ini. Matahari tak menampakkan batang hidungnya, angin berhembus semilir, ini adalah suasana musim semi yang selalu mereka tunggu.

Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang panjang menikmati es krim dalam cup rasa teh hijau sambil menikmati pengunjung taman dengan segala aktivitasnya. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka ada seorang ibu yang kerepotan mengasuh tiga anaknya. Anak pertama, seorang bocah laki-laki dengan mata yang sangat sipit, tampak lebih tinggi dari dua lainnya, menendang-nendang bola plastik ke sana-kemari. Tingkahnya agak menjengkelkan pengunjung lain karena bola itu sering mengenai mereka. Anak kedua, perempuan dengan topi rajut berkepala kucing, dia mencabuti bunga-bunga rumput dan mengumpulkan hasil jerih payahnya di keranjang kecil, sedangkan yang satu masih bayi, tak henti menjerit dan menangis sejak tadi.

"Benar-benar menjengkelkan", keluh Baekhyun pelan namun masih terdengar oleh dua orang yang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Kyungso dan Tao menoleh kearah Baekhyun lalu mengikuti pandangan temannya itu.

"Kau kesal dengan bocah laki-laki itu?", tanya Kyungso saat melihat Baekhyun memperhatikan bocah laki-laki yang daritadi bermain bola plastik.

"Wae? Dia kan tidak mengganggumu", tambah Tao.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Bukan dia! Tapi kesal dengan agency suamiku Kris"

Kyungso menghembuskan nafas berat karena malas. Kris. Kris. Kris. Lagi-lagi nama itu.

"Kali ini apalagi?", tanya Kyungso.

"Besok pagi aku akan berangkat ke Seoul"

"Mwo? Uhuk uhuk", Tao tersendak es krimnya sendiri. Mendengar kalimat Baekhyun seperti mendengar suara petir di siang bolong.

"Untuk apa?", tanya Kyungso tak kalah kaget.

"Besok ada film festival dan aku harus datang melihat kemenangannya", jawab Baekhyun yakin.

Kyungso segera memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Mwoya?", teriak Baekhyun kesal. Kyungso memukulnya tanpa perasaan.

"Otakmu itu terbuat dari apa? Besok masih ujian tengah semester! Apa kau mau tidak lulus semester ini hanya karena menonton acara itu? Lagipula kenapa kau begitu yakin idolamu yang akan menang? Dia sudah setahun ini vakum bermain drama ataupun film. Sepertinya kau benar-benar hidup di jaman modern yang tidak tersentuh teknologi. Apa kau tidak punya televisi? Internet? Kau bisa melihatnya di layar. Ya! Yang benar saja Byun Baekhyun!", Kyungso benar-benar kesal. Temannya ini sudah dibutakan oleh cintanya sendiri kepada Kris sampai-sampai mengorbankan kuliahnya.

"Bila aku mendukungnya aku harus datang dan menontonnya secara langsung. Melihatnya menerima piala penghargaan dan menangis di barisan penggemar rasanya akan sangat mengharukan. Lagipula aku bisa menyusul ujian selanjutnya"

"Michi! Pakailah akal sehatmu! Apa pedulinya kau menangis di barisan VVIP sekalipun. Kau hanya satu diantara ribuan fansnya", Kyungso masih berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat temannya itu.

"Tao, kau tidak mau ikut?", ajak Baekhyun pada Tao. Tao terlihat menggeleng yakin, "Aku masih memikirkan masa depanku, aku masih ingin menjadi pengacara. Sepertinya kau tidak punya cita-cita ya?", Tao menggeleng dengan raut wajah kasihan melihat Baekhyun.

"Cita-citaku? Aku hanya ingin menjadi istrinya Kris maka dari itu aku harus selalu mendukungnya"

Kyungso menganga lebar mendengar temannya bicara seenaknya. Impian macam apa itu. Pasti dulu kepala Baekhyun pernah terpukul benda tumpul hingga posisi otaknya bergeser miring.

"Kau pikir orang sehebat Kris mau menikahi gadis yang bahkan tidak lulus sekolah?", ujar Kyungso.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman itu lalu berbalik menatap kedua temannya yang wajahnya tampak bodoh. "Besok akan kukirim surat sakitku. Tolong sampaikan pada dosen, oke?"

"Ya! Sampaikan saja sendiri!", teriak Kyungso kesal lalu pergi dari sana.

Tao memandang Baekhyun kasihan, "Kau akan kena masalah Byun Baekhyun"

-ANTIFAN-

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mencoba jas yang akan dipakainya di acara penghargaan film besok malam.

"Kau terlihat tampan seperti biasa", ujar Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Berhenti membual hyung"

Xiumin hanya tertawa. Kini mereka berjalan menuju van. Seperti biasa saat keluar dari gedung, Chanyeol dikerubuni oleh puluhan fans wanitanya. Suara jeprat-jepret kamera terdengar jelas. Chanyeol tersenyum cerah dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada fansnya yang sudah menunggu diluar sejak tadi. Tunggu saja beberapa menit lagi foto-foto Chanyeol akan terpajang diseluruh fanbase.

_"Oppa Jjang!"_

_ "Chanyeol oppa besok kau pasti akan memenangkan penghargaan itu"_

_ "Oppa fighting!"_

Suara-suara wanita yang nyaring terdengar di indra pendengaran Chanyeol. Pujian-pujian itu diterima Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

Sebelum memasuki van-nya, Chanyeol tersenyum cerah kepada fansnya, "Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian"

Kalimat singkat itu berhasil membuat gadis-gadis itu menjerit seperti kerasukan arwah hantu.

Chanyeol menarik nafas lega saat sudah berada di dalam van-nya. Xiumin duduk di kursi depan di samping kemudi sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di tempatnya yang biasa.

Mobil panjang itu segera melaju meninggalkan gedung busana melaju ke tempat syuting. Jadwal Chanyeol setelah ini masih padat. Ada drama yang masih tersisa enam episode lagi.

"Hyung, menurutmu siapa yang akan memenangkan penghargaan besok?", tanya Chanyeol kepada managernya.

Xiumin menaikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "Menurutmu siapa?"

"Entahlah, kurasa Lee Seung Gi cukup baik tahun ini. Dramanya yang terakhir memecahkan rating tertinggi"

"Benarkah? Tapi voting terakhir menyatakan kau diperingkat pertama", jawab Xiumin sambil tetap fokus pada buku agendanya. Memperhatikan jadwal artisnya.

"Haruskah aku menyiapkan pidato kemenangan?"

"Kau bisa mengatakan 'terimakasih' saja bila kau malas bicara dan tidak cukup optimis untuk menang. Tapi bersiaplah pidato singkatmu itu akan muncul di artikel pagi-pagi sekali"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "Bukankah muncul di artikel akan semakin menaikkan popularitasku?"

Xiumin mengangguk lalu menutup bukunya. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi penumpang. "Tentu, kau akan diingat sebagai artis yang tidak peka dan setelah itu bersiaplah untuk kehilangan mahkotamu"

"Hyung, terkadang aku merasa lelah memikul mahkota, rasanya terlalu berat", jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap keluar jendela. Xiumin memilih diam.

Chanyeol membuka e-mailnya dengan malas. Seperti dugaannya, antifan itu kembali membalas e-mailnya. Chanyeol membukanya dengan tidak berselera. Ia ingat taruhan bodohnya beberapa hari lalu.

_ Byun92:_

_ Drama saegukmu sangat payah. Kudengar ratingnya rendah. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja rambut pendekarmu yang sepanjang rambut hantu sadako. benar-benar konyol!_

_ KingCH:_

_ Apa kau bilang?! Dalam dua pekan drama itu akan memuncaki rating tertinggi! Lihat saja!_

_ Byun92:_

_ Aigo! Oppa aku takut… HAHAHA. Baiklah lihat saja nanti_

_ KingCH:_

_ Kalau itu terjadi, maka kau harus membuka kedokmu!_

_ Byun92:_

_ Baik! Kalau dramamu yang hebat itu tidak mencapai rating 20%, kau harus mengenakan kaos dengan foto Kris dan berdiri di Seoul tower!_

_ KingCH:_

_ Oooh… jadi kau fannya Kris. Baiklah ayo buktikan!_

_ Byun92:_

_ Kau lihat berita pagi ini bukan? Dramamu… HAHAHA! The Heirs di peringkat pertama. Aku tidak melihat judul dramamu di rating tertinggi. Jadi siapkan dirimu dan jangan bermain curang! Aku menunggu aksimu di Seoul tower besok malam. Sampai jumpa! ^^_

Chanyeol membaca balasan itu dengan kesal. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Bisa-bisanya ia terpancing taruhan bodoh dengan orang yang sudah tidak waras. Chanyeol yang menerima taruhan itu pasti sudah sama tidak warasnya. Chanyeol berpikir untuk tidak pergi. Tidak apa-apa berlaku curang. Tapi tiap ia memikirkannya, harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki tidak mengijinkannya berlaku curang pada perempuan. Sekalipun itu adalah perempuan iblis sekalipun seperti antifannya. Ia kemudian mengetik pesan balasan.

_ KingCH:_

_Bukannya aku mau curang. Tapi kau lihat berita pagi ini bukan? Besok malam aku akan menghadiri film festival karena aku masuk nominasi dan aku tidak akan sempat menemuimu dengan pakaian konyol itu._

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan membaca balasannya sendiri. Antifan itu pasti tidak akan memaksanya. Namun semenit kemudian senyumnya sirna saat membaca balasan antifan tidak waras itu.

_ Byun92:_

_ Kau pikir hanya kau yang kesana? Aku juga akan mendukung Kris di acara itu. Jadi jangan bertingkah sok sibuk. _

Xiumin memperhatikan Chanyeol dari kaca spion. "Kau kenapa?", tanya Xiumin saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang datar.

Chanyeol segera menggeleng. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada managernya itu kalau ia melakukan taruhan dengan antifannya. Bisa-bisa Xiumin akan memblokir seluruh jadwalnya dan mengurungnya di apartemen daripada membiarkan artisnya mengenakan kaos berwajah artis lain dan memamerkannya dengan bangga di publik.

_"Bila ada wartawan yang tau, artikelmu besok pagi akan muncul di publik"_, kata-kata seperti itulah yang mungkin akan dikatakan Xiumin.

Lebih baik Chanyeol memikirkan cara bagaimana bisa pergi diam-diam besok malam setelah acara festival film itu selesai. Ia bertekad hanya lima menit menemui antifan itu dan membiarkannya tertawa lalu pulang kerumah dan kembali tidur dibalik selimut. Setelah itu ia akan menutup semua akun e-mailnya dan tidak akan berurusan dengan antifannya lagi. Ya, rencana bagus Park Chanyeol. Begitu saja maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

-ANTIFAN-

"Kyungso-ah!"

Tao melihat Kyungso berlarian ditengah lapangan mengejar seseorang.

"Ambil saja kalau bisa, pendek!" Anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungso masih berlari dikejar Kyungso. Sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu berhenti di dekat lapangan basket. Ia melihat wajah Kyungso sudah pucat. Kyungso memang tidak kuat berlari terlalu lama.

"Jongin! Hei, kembalikan! Lagi pula untuk apa mengubrak-abrik lokerku?", sergah Kyungso.

"Terserahku. Memangnya kau yang punya sekolah ini?" balas pria bernama Jongin itu.

Hampir semua orang di universitas itu mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi di lapangan.

"Jongin berhenti!", pinta Kyungso.

Kyungso menyerah, kepalanya sudah pusing. Siang bolong begini lari-lari di tengah lapangan. Susah untuk berkompromi dengan cowok yang satu ini. Mereka berdua bila bertemu tidak pernah melewatkan hari tanpa bertengkar. Kalau bukan Jongin yang cari masalah, pasti Kyungso yang akan mencari gara-gara. Begitu terus sebaliknya.

"Sudahlah. Nih, fotomu dan pria pujaanmu itu," ujar Jongin mengalah.

Badannya yang lebih tinggi bisa saja menyangkutkan foto itu di pohon. Tapi ia menjatuhkan foto yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Angin membawanya terbang. Untung saja tidak jauh.

"Jongin ayo!" panggil Sehun teman Jongin dari gerbang sekolah.

Jongin buru-buru menyusul teman dekatnya itu.

"Ya! Kau mau bolos lagi ya?", teriak Kyungso saat melihat Jongin dan Sehun berlari keluar gerbang. Jongin menoleh namun hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyungso.

"Ini", Tao menyodorkan selembar foto yang daritadi diperebutkan oleh Kyungso dan Jongin.

Kyungso menatap Tao dengan raut wajah lelah lalu menggapainya.

"Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak bermain kucing dan tikus dengannya? Kalian sudah dewasa sekarang", ujar Tao.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, kemarin saat ia tidak ada rasanya damai sekali bukan? Baru pertama kali bertemu denganku lagi ia sudah cari masalah, menyebalkan", omel Kyungso.

"Kurasa kalian cocok jika pacaran saja"

Kyungso membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, "Jangan bercanda! Dia sama sekali bukan tipeku!"

Tao menyodorkan minuman kaleng kea rah Kyungso dan mengambil duduk di samping Kyungso.

"Ah, segar sekali", ucap Kyungso setelah selesai menenggak minuman dingin itu.

"Kau marah pada Baekhyun ya?", tanya Tao sambil memperhatikan Kyungso.

"Aku harus begitu agar ia cepat kembali, semakin kau tersenyum saat ia pergi semakin enggan ia kembali", jawab Kyungso.

"Tadi pagi ia menitipkan surat sakitnya padaku", Tao mencoba memberitahu Kyungso. Ia tau walaupun Kyungso tidak bertanya padanya, pasti Kyungso sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Bukankah mereka sudah berteman sejak SMP?

"Lalu?"

"Aku membuangnya di tempat sampah", jawab Tao santai.

Kyungso segera mendelik ke arah Tao, "Apa kau gila? Bagaimana kalau ia mendapat alfa dan tidak bisa mengikuti ujian selanjutnya?"

Tao tersenyum, "Aku hanya bergurau, aku sudah mengirimkannya ke dosen, kau tenang saja. Walaupun Baekhyun itu bodoh, ceroboh, dan menyebalkan aku tidak lupa bahwa ia pernah memberikanku tiket konser Kris. Lihat wajahmu Do Kyungso. Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkannya", ujar Tao lalu segera menengguk minumannya.

Kyungso sudah tertangkap basah, percuma mengelak. Tao selalu berhasil menjebaknya dalam situasi seperti ini. "Apa ia menelponmu?", tanya Kyungso akhirnya.

Tao mengangguk, "Hm, tadi pagi. Ia bilang akan kembali nanti malam jadi besok ia tetap bisa masuk kuliah. Oh ya, ia juga bilang bahwa tujuan utamanya ke Seoul bukan hanya menonton acara penghargaan film festival itu. Ia punya proyek besar di Seoul", ujar Tao saat mengingat sesuatu.

Kyungso menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Proyek apa? Memanganya ayahnya seorang investor yang memberikan saham kepadanya untuk menggunakannya di Seoul?

Tao tampak berpikir, "Tidak mungkin. Ahjussi _(ayah Baekhyun) _kan hanya membuka supermarket kecil di Pohang"

Kyungso mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar juga, lalu proyek apa?"

"Ia hanya bilang padaku akan menyelesaikan proyeknya dulu sebelum pulang", jawab Tao seadanya.

"Kuharap ia tidak bertingkah bodoh atau melakukan hal kriminal disana", ujar Kyungso.

"Berdoa saja"

-ANTIFAN-

Baekhyun mengikat tinggi rambut panjangnya. Di tangan kanannya ada bakso ikan yang ditusuk dengan kayu dan di tangan kirinya sudah ada minuman bersoda. Baekhyun duduk di depan gedung hall mewah. Terlihat karpet merah panjang di dalamnya. Baekhyun menunggu di barisan fans Kris lainnya. Disekitarnya penuh dengan banner berisi nama Kris maupun property wajib fangirl lainnya.

Sebentar lagi artis dan aktor terkenal akan hadir di tempat ini dengan mengenakan gaun maupun jas mewah dan mahal rancangan desainer fashion terkenal. Ya, Baekhyun akan menonton penghargaan film hari ini.

Beberapa fans sudah bersiaga di sisi kiri dan kanan karpet merah menunggu artis idola mereka berjalan disana dan melambaikan tangan.

Setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan acara makan siang yang terlambat, ia segera ke barisan berdirinya fans Kris. Siap dengan property miliknya.

Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil mewah berhenti. Seorang wanita yang tampak seperti dewi keluar dari dalam mobil dengan gaun panjangnya yang indah. Tubuhnya bisa dikatakan sempurna. Beberapa suara terdengar meneriakkan nama "Kim Tae Hee" dengan keras.

Baekhyun melihat wanita ini berkali-kali di televisi tapi tidak menyangka bahwa Kim Tae Hee akan secantik ini di dunia nyata. Artis murah senyum itu berjalan dengan anggun, melempar senyumnya kearah penggemar dan melambaikan tangannya menyapa kamera maupun orang-orang disana.

Baekhyun menyadari dirinya benar-benar jelek saat melihat Kim Tae Hee. Biasanya ia akan memuji dirinya sendiri di depan kaca, namun setelah melihat dunia nyata ia tau kemarin ia hanya bermimpi saat menyebut dirinya yang paling cantik.

Setelahnya masih banyak artis dan aktor yang datang. Jo In Sung, Park Shin Hye, Kim So Hyun, Kim Woo Bin, Lee Byun Hun dan sederet artis papan atas berjalan di atas karpet merah. Memamerkan pakaian mahal dan senyum memikat mereka.

Ini benar-benar penutup yang tepat. Saat Kris keluar dari dalam mobil, banyak suara wanita memanggil-manggil namanya seperti orang gila termasuk Baekhyun. Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang berteriak histeris hingga meneteskan air mata. Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali melihat wajah Kris secara langsung dan sepertinya setiap melihatnya, pria itu berubah. Semakin tampan.

Setelah Kris memasuki hall tempat acara penghargaan berlangsung, dibelakangnya ada aktor lain. Itu Park Chanyeol. Fans wanita menjerit histeris seperti biasa. Mungkin mereka akan berhenti berteriak setelah pita suaranya rusak. Baekhyun mendecih kesal. Bagaimana bisa suara fans Chanyeol lebih keras daripada fandomnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan percaya diri. Senyumnya mengembang kearah fansnya.

Baekhyun memandang aktor itu dengan pandangan tak suka, "Dasar tukang tebar pesona"

- ANTIFAN-

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan tersenyum kearah fansnya seperti biasa. Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Chanyeol biasanya akan sibuk melambai kearah fansnya. Tapi hari ini pandangan matanya sibuk memperhatikan deretan fans Kris. Memperhatikan wanita yang membawa poster Kris satu per satu. Salah satu dari mereka pastilah orang yang sering menerornya. Chanyeol tidak tau siapa orangnya tapi ia yakin antifannya itu mungkin saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan siap membunuhnya.

Acara penghargaan itu berlangsung lancar hingga pertengahan. Hari ini Chanyeol mendapat tempat duduk tepat di samping Kris namun tidak banyak hal yang bisa ia bagi dengan aktor itu. Biasanya ia tidak akan tertarik memperhatikan aktor lain tapi hari ini beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang kearah Kris. Ia memperhatikan pria itu baik-baik. "Aktor sepertinya ternyata memiliki beberapa fans yang tidak waras", Chanyeol menggeleng prihatin.

"Baik, inilah nominasi _actor of the year"_, ucap sang nominator.

Chanyeol kembali fokus ke acara. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Nominasi _actor of the year _ditampilkan di layar besar ditengah panggung. Para fans berdoa agar idola mereka yang mendapatkan penghargaan bergengsi itu. Salah satu diantara mereka adalah Baekhyun yang sibuk menyebut nama Kris berkali-kali. Ia tidak akan rela bila Park Chanyeol yang membawa pulang piala bergengsi itu dan berpidato sok pintar. Baekhyun juga benci mendengar jeritan fansnya yang menyebut nama Park Chanyeol keras-keras hingga membuatnya merasa akan tuli.

"Dan _actor of the year_ dimenangkan oleh…"

Nominator itu terlihat membuka amplop ditangannya dan mengintip isinya lalu tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah mic dan akan buka suara. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun lemas seketika. Mendengar nama Park Chanyeol seperti mendengar iringan musik dari neraka. Ia salah dengar atau bagaimana? Karena tidak percaya akan telinganya sendiri, Baekhyun memilih bertanya pada wanita disampingnya yang memasang raut wajah kecewa. "Tadi dia bilang siapa?"

"Bukan oppa kita, tapi Park Chanyeol", ucap fans Kris itu dengan sebal.

Baekhyun merasa kesal setengah mati. Musik pengiring yang sebelumnya terdengar mendebarkan kini terdengar seperti musik kematian.

"PARK CHANYEOL! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Baekhyun. Namun percuma saja, di ruangan seramai ini tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya.

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**TBC!**

**Alohaaa~ Readers sekalian…**

**Chapter dua sudah tiba dengan selamat di ffn!**

**Terimakasih sudah menunggu dengan setia.**

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Author harap semua suka.**

**Sebelumnya author minta maaf dan maklum apabila ada kesalahan penulisan.**

**Author sudah berusaha yang terbaik.**

**Author berterimakasih untuk review yang sudah masuk, follow dan favorite yang author terima sangat author hargai seperti kalian menghargai karya author.**

**Cerita ini sebenarnya menceritakan kehidupan nyata author sebagai fans berikut teman-teman author. Dari yang fans sejati sampai abal-abal maupun yang bukan fans kpop tapi tetap saling mendukung satu sama lain.**

**Semoga kalian bisa setia menunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya.**

**Review kalian sangat author butuhkan. Baik kritik maupun saran yang membangun.**

**Kamsahamnida^^**

**_MissXoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANTIFAN**

"**Simpan saja rasa sakitnya, itu kenang-kenangan dariku!"/ "Ya antifan! Kau yang berotak biji kenari! Berhenti disitu! Ya Byun Baekhyun!"/REMAKE!/GS/Chapter 3 Out!**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol EXO as an Actor**

**Byun Baekhyun EXO as a Girl**

**And other cast of EXO member**

Ribuan jiwa manusia berhamburan keluar dari gedung perhelatan acara penghargaan yang baru saja selesai berlangsung. Diantara mereka keluar dengan tersenyum bahagia namun ada juga yang memasang raut wajah tidak puas atas hasil hari ini.

Baekhyun keluar gedung dengan langkah malas-malasan. Membayangkan senyum angkuh Chanyeol diatas panggung membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Dari pada ia memikirkan aktor pendatang baru itu, lebih baik Baekhyun mengisi perut kosongnya dan segera kembali ke Pohang. Besok ia harus kuliah atau ayahnya akan mengeluarkannya dari universitas.

Baekhyun melihat jam pada layar ponselnya. Pukul delapan malam. Baekhyun menunggu bis di halte. Bukan untuk kembali ke Pohang, tapi ia akan ke Seoul tower terlebih dahulu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, bis yang ditunggu Baekhyun sudah tiba. Di dalam bis masih banyak kursi kosong. Baekhyun memilih duduk di barisan tengah di dekat jendela agar bisa memperhatikan kerlap-kerlip kota Seoul di malam hari.

-ANTIFAN-

Acara penghargaan sudah selesai. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri menyapa beberapa artis maupun aktor senior yang memberikannya ucapan selamat. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Kris.

"Aku turut senang atas kemenanganmu", ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. Kepribadian pria ini terlihat hangat di mata Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa orang seperti Kris memiliki fans berotak biji kenari seperti antifannya itu. Memikirkannya membuat Chanyeol merasa simpati kepada Kris. Tapi saat ini bukanlah saatnya untuk bersimpati pada orang lain. Karena sebentar lagi dirinya lah yang harus diberikan rasa simpati. Chanyeol merasa tidak adil. Ia baru saja memenangkan penghargaan. Harusnya ia melakukan acara atas keberhasilannya ini bukannya menemui seseorang dengan mengenakan kaos bergambar wajah aktor lain.

"Terimakasih banyak", jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Kris membalas senyum Chanyeol dan akan segera pergi saat seseorang yang diduga Chanyeol sebagai asistennya memanggilnya untuk pergi. Tapi Chanyeol segera menghentikan Kris.

"Senior"

Kris menoleh dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. "Ya?"

"Lain kali bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Banyak hal yang ingin aku pelajari darimu", ujar Chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk, "Tentu saja, hubungi aku kapan saja bila kau mau", jawab Kris dengan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu"

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat saat Kris sudah berjalan menjauh.

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol akan sok akrab dengan aktor lain. Namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa penasaran pada aktor yang lebih dulu terjun di dunia film tersebut.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam delapan lebih dua puluh menit. Ia teringat taruhannya di Seoul tower malam ini dengan kaos bergambar wajah Kris. Benar-benar memalukan.

Xiumin menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan membuat aktor tampan itu menoleh kearah belakangnya.

"Oh hyung…"

"Ayo pergi, aku sudah melakuakan reservasi restoran hari ini. Staf lain akan segera datang untuk merayakan kemenanganmu hari ini"

Chanyeol tau akan seperti ini. Namun ia sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk kabur.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Kurasa hari ini aku tidak bisa. Sebenarnya sejak siang aku sudah merasa tidak enak badan dan kurasa sekarang kepalaku semakin pusing", ujar Chanyeol dengan akting yang meyakinkan. Memasang raut wajah kesakitan bukanlah kesulitan. Jangan sebut ia aktor bila ia tidak berhasil mengelabui Xiumin kali ini.

Xiumin mendekati Chanyeol. Punggung tangannya meraba dahi artisnya itu. "Tapi kau tidak demam"

"Hmm, hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak badan, kurasa aku terlalu lelah hyung", Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan Xiumin.

"Mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak perlu hyung. Kurasa aku hanya butuh istirahat hari ini. Besok pasti akan segera baikan", sergah Chanyeol.

Xiumin mengeluarkan poselnya dan menelpon seseorang. "Ahjussi, segera bawa mobil kemari dan antar Chanyeol ke apartemennya", setelah mengatakan itu, Xiumin menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sepertinya ia menelpon orang yang biasa mengantar jemput mereka.

"Acara hari ini kita undur saja. Aku sudah menelpon ahjussi untuk menjemputmu. Setelah ini segeralah istirahat. Kau tau kan besok kau masih memiliki jadwal?"

"Oh", Chanyeol mengangguk. Xiumin terlihat tersenyum lalu ijin untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia harus mengurus acara yang batal hari ini sebelum staf lain datang. Chanyeol tidak menyangka akan semudah ini meyakinkan manager setegas Xiumin. Mungkin karena ia tidak pernah berbohong sebelumnya pada managernya itu sehingga ia mempercayai Chanyeol dengan mudah.

-ANTIFAN-

Baekhyun benar-benar berada di depan Seoul tower sekarang. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa gambar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak kemari, seingatnya terakhir kalinya ia ke tempat ini saat berwisata dengan sekolahnya semasa SMA.

Baekhyun memilih mencari tempat duduk di dekat situ. Ia membuka mie ramen yang daritadi dibawanya. Baekhyun mengaduk-aduknya dengan sumpit. Asapnya masih mengepul karena Baekhyun membelinya tidak lama sebelum sampai kemari.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli Chanyeol datang hari ini atau tidak. Instingnya mengatakan aktor sok sibuk tidak mungkin mau menyempatkan diri hanya untuk menemui antifannya. Masih masuk akal bila ia akan menemui fans yang memujanya seperti lukisan mahal tapi bertemu antifan? Rasanya tidak akan masuk akal.

Walaupun Baekhyun seyakin itu, ia hanya ingin memastikannya sendiri. Setidaknya ia yang membuat taruhan ini. Jadi ia harus datang dan melihatnya sendiri. Lagi pula tujuan Baekhyun kesini tidak sepenuhnya karena taruhannya. Tapi karena ia merindukan tempat ini.

Ramen milik Baekhyun belum habis dan mulai dingin. Gadis itu mempercepat tempo makannya, mengingat ramen ini tidak enak kalau disantap ketika dingin. Ia menyeruput kuahnya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaketnya ketika mendengar suara ringtone. Ia membuka pesan e-mail yang masuk.

_AKU SUDAH DI DEPAN SEOUL TOWER!_

Baekhyun sempat kaget saat membacanya. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar situ. Namun matanya tidak menangkap siluet seorang Park Chanyeol. Walaupun Baekhyun bukan salah seorang fans Chanyeol yang menggilai aktor itu hingga berusaha melihatnya setiap hari, tapi ia melihat Chanyeol beberapa kali di acara yang sama dengan Kris. Dan ia baru saja melihat pria itu sejam yang lalu. Jadi Baekhyun masih mengingat postur tubuh dan wajah pria itu. Baekhyun segera membalas pesan itu.

_AKU TIDAK MELIHAT SEORANG PUN MENGENAKAN KAOS DENGAN GAMBAR WAJAH KRIS DISEKITAR SINI_

Chanyeol membaca pesan yang baru masuk dengan merutuk. "Ah benar-benar orang ini. Apa aku benar-benar harus menunjukannya?"

Chanyeol sibuk melihat situasi dengan hati-hati. Topi dan kacamata hitamnya dirasa aman untuk menyamar. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha menangkap gerak-gerak mencurigakan yang mungkin saja antifannya. Ia menurunkan retsleting jaketnya perlahan-lahan sambil menunduk lalu membiarkan kaos bergambar wajah Kris itu terlihat.

"Uhuk!" Baekhyun tersedak. Untung saja minumannya tak muncrat keluar. Ia membulatkan matanya lebar saat melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan topi dan kacamata hitam membuka jaketnya dan gambar foto idolanya ada disana.

Lagi-lagi pesan masuk. Baekhyun yang masih shock segera membuka e-mailnya.

_KAU LIHAT KAN? SEKARANG KAU DIMANA?!_

Chanyeol sudah merasa dipermalukan sekarang. Beberapa orang yang lewat terlihat berbisik atau tersenyum melihat kaos anehnya. Untung saja mereka tidak menyadari bahwa yang mengenakannya adalah seorang Park Chanyeol. Datang kesini benar-benar memiliki resiko yang besar. Chanyeol tidak ingin pergi begitu saja setelah harga dirinya terinjak-injak seperti ini dimata antifannya itu. Setidaknya ia harus menemui antifannya itu dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat nasihat agar ia segera sadar dan mengatakan padanya untuk mengakhiri ini semua.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri, Baekhyun terlihat sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Ia tidak menyangka orang itu akan nekat untuk datang. Ini diluar rencananya. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya ingin menjebaknya sehingga ia bisa menjelekkan aktor itu dengan kalimat yang lebih menyakitkan. Pecundang, pengecut, tukang ingkar janji. Semuanya lenyap. Hal pertama yang dipikirkan Baekhyun adalah segera pergi dari tempat ini dan memikirkan rencana lain. Ia tidak tau bagaimana jadinya bila ia dan Chanyeol bertatap muka. Mungkin ia akan segera menerima tuntutan atas aksi terornya dan segera didepak keluar dari universitasnya. Masa depannya akan benar-benar hancur. Ia tidak sepenuhnya serius saat mengatakan cita-citanya adalah menjadi istri seorang Kris. Setidaknya ia masih menyadari siapa dirinya dan harus memiliki rencana cadangan di masa depan untuk memperbaiki hidupnya.

Saking terburu-burunya, baru berjalan beberapa langkah Baekhyun sudah tersandung. Beberapa isi tasnya yang belum terkancing sempurna mengeluarkan isinya hingga berserakan.

Suara berisik membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Beberapa meter di depannya ada seorang perempuan yang terjatuh. Ia melihat ke sekitar, menunggu orang lain untuk membantunya tapi orang yang lewat hanya memandang gadis itu lalu pergi.

Chanyeol berlari kecil mendekati gadis itu dan membantunya memunguti beberapa barang yang terjatuh. Baekhyun benar-benar kaget saat melihat Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah yang tertutup kacamata hitam dan topi itu. Walau tidak terlihat jelas, namun Baekhyun yakin itu memanglah Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera membereskan barangnya.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak memiliki prasangka apapun saat membantu gadis ini. Namun ia segera menyadari bahwa isi tas itu penuh dengan atribut berbau Kris. Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia segera menyodorkan barang yang dipungutnya.

Baekhyun menatap ragu lalu segera menggapai barang-barangnya namun betapa kagetnya ia saat Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau kenal aku kan?", tanya Chanyeol masih dengan erat menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa gugup namun ia berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"M-mwo? Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku mengenalmu? Permisi aku harus segera pergi", Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari tangannya namun Chanyeol malah menarik tangannya membuat tubuh Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau antifan itu kan?"

Baekhyun berusaha memandang kearah lain. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Matilah ia kalau ketahuan sekarang. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Kalau bukan kau, mengapa kau terlihat gugup?"

"T-tidak, kapan aku gugup?"

"Kalau begitu mengapa suaramu bergetar?"

"Kau saja yang salah dengar"

"Kalau begitu mengapa jantungmu berdegup cepat? Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Kau takut atau justru jatuh cinta padaku?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar kalimat terakhir itu segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Park Chanyeol. Ia segera menarik barang-barangnya dari tangan Park Chanyeol . Namun Chanyeol tidak menyerah. Ia menarik kembali barang-barang milik Baekhyun.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya dulu", ucap Chanyeol.

"Kembalikan barang-barangku!", teriak Baekhyun sambil menarik barang miliknya hingga akhirnya terjadilah aksi tarik-menarik.

"Kau antifan itu kan?", Chanyeol masih tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu", balas Baekhyun tak kalah keras.

Mereka berdua sibuk memperebutkan barang yang ada ditangan mereka berdua. Baekhyun akhirnya merasa kesal.

"Ambil saja!", ucapnya sebelum melepas tarikannya. Membuat Chanyeol terpental kebelakang dan terduduk di tanah. Pria itu terlihat meringis kesakitan sedangkan Baekhyun puas menertawainya.

"Bukankah itu Park Chanyeol?", suara seorang gadis menyadarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Berkat peristiwa jatuh itu, topi milik Chanyeol terjatuh hingga membuat wajahnya terlihat sekarang. Walaupun ia masih mengenakan kacamata hitam, orang lain masih bisa mengenalinya.

"Benar! Kau Chanyeol kan?", teriak gadis yang lain membuat beberapa orang disekitar situ mendekat untuk memastikan.

Chanyeol tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun segera memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Ia segera memunguti barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun belum jauh ia berlari, sudah banyak orang yang mengerumuni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin tidak peduli, namun tiap ia memikirkan bagaiamana Chanyeol bisa berada disini adalah karena dirinya rasanya ia harus bertanggung jawab.

Dengan banyak pertimbangan yang mendadak, Baekhyun kembali menemui Chanyeol. Tempat itu sudah semakin dipenuhi orang yang berusaha mengambil gambar. Baekhyun berusaha masuk dikerumunan dan membuat keributan.

"Lihat! Menara Seoul runtuh!"

Membuat orang-orang disana mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Seoul tower. Saat orang-orang itu lengah, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari sana dan berlari.

Chanyeol yang tidak siap hanya mengikuti gadis yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh melarikan diri, Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah gang kecil dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Gadis itu segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, sudah lama ia tidak berolahraga dan sekarang ia harus lari 100 meter tanpa pemanasan. Rasanya otot-otot kakinya berdenyut sakit. Chanyeol mengingat sesuatu. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil gambar Baekhyun sebanyak mungkin. Baekhyun yang masih kelelahan berusaha merebut ponsel milik Chanyeol namun Chanyeol segera menjauh.

"Aku dapat! Aku dapat!", Chanyeol masih tidak henti memotret wajah antifannya itu. Blitz kamera membuat penglihatan Baekhyun menjadi silau. Baekhyun berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?", protes Baekhyun.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya dan menyimpan ponselnya.

"Aku sudah menyimpan wajahmu dan akan kuingat baik-baik. Bagaimana kalau kuserahkan ke kantor polisi dan media masa besok?", ujar Chanyeol semangat. Ia merasa menang sekarang.

"Apa begini caramu berterimakasih?", ujar Baekhyun. Tingkah Chanyeol saat ini membuat kadar kebenciannya meningkat beberapa persen dari sebelumnya.

"Berterimakasih untuk apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, orang ini benar-benar tidak punya rasa terimakasih. Apakah dia tidak memiliki seseorang untuk mengajarinya?

"Hei! Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu!"

"Menyelamatkan apanya? Kau membuatku hampir mati kehabisan nafas karena berlari"

"Seharusnya bagaimana? Kubiarkan kau bersama orang-orang itu?"

"Aku baru saja mau memberikan mereka tanda tanganku kalau kau tidak menarikku"

"Mwo?"

"Jadi aku harus berterimakasih di bagian yang mana?"

Baekhyun merasa kesal. Jelas-jelas tadi Chanyeol berusaha menutupi wajahnya dan berusaha pergi dari sana. Baekhyun sudah cukup baik hati membantunya keluar dari kesulitan tapi orang ini justru membual di depannya. Seharusnya ia biarkan saja orang ini menjadi bulan-bulanan fansnya disana. Menariknya berlari sejauh ini adalah keputusan bodoh dan melelahkan.

"Kalau begitu kembali saja kesana!", bentak Baekhyun jengkel. Ia segera meninggalkan aktor tidak tau terimakasih itu. Lama-lama bersamanya hanya akan membuat sakit kepala.

"Hei kau mau kemana?", teriak Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dengan langkah kaki besar-besar.

"Jadi kau sudah kalah? Akan kupastikan kau menjadi buronan besok!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar kata "buronan". Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun berhenti melangkah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kesal. Bila ia memiliki pisau dapur sekarang, lebih baik ia menusuk orang ini saja sampai mati. Ah, akan lebih baik kalau pisaunya berkarat. Akan mengoyak dagingnya dan menimbulkan rasa menyakitkan. Lebih baik bila menjadi buronan karena kasus seperti itu. Setidaknya di muka bumi tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun saat tidak melihat gadis itu hanya mematung. Ia berdiri di depan antifannya itu dengan senyum mengejek.

"Mengapa berhenti?", nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar mengejek di pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Sekarang katakan apa maumu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu dari tadi"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti menatap orang didepannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Berikan Kartu Identitasmu", jawab Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?", Baekhyun segera memegang erat tasnya.

"Kau mau berikan atau ku sebarkan wajahmu besok?", ancam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan minta tolong namun kelihatannya tidak berhasil. Chanyeol justru semakin mengulurkan tangannya mendekat. Dengan kesal Baekhyun membuka tasnya dan mencari kartu identitasnya. Setelah itu ia memberiakannya pada Chanyeol dengan kasar.

Chanyeol yang menerimanya segera membacanya keras-keras.

"Nama… Byun Baekhyun", Chanyeol berhenti lalu menatap gadis di depannya itu. "Jadi namamu Byun Baekhyun. Harus kupanggil Baekhyun atau Byun saja?", sambung Chanyeol. Namun kelihatannya Baekhyun tidak ingin menjawabnya. Toh, jawaban Baekhyun tidak begitu penting untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya melanjutkan lagi. "Hmm, kau tinggal di Pohang?"

Baekhyun memilih diam. Ia terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Untuk apa kau tau?", tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Ah, kau benar-benar fans sejatinya Kris ya, jauh-jauh kesini untuk melihatnya. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tau? Kau tau namaku, rumahku, e-mailku, plat mobilku, pekerjaanku dan masih banyak hal lainnya tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh tau tentangmu? Aku melakukannya agar ini adil untukku", jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat layar ponselnya. Bis menuju Pohang akan tiba lima belas menit lagi.

"Sekarang kau sudah puas kan? kembalikan!", Baekhyun berusaha merebut kartu identitasnya namun Chanyeol segera mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mengambil kartu identitasnya namun tinggi badan Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya membuat Baekhyun kesulitan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bermain denganmu sekarang. Cepat kembalikan!", Baekhyun masih belum menyerah namun semakin Baekhyun berusaha, semakin Chanyeol menjauhkan kartu identitas milik Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan ku kembalikan. Ini aku tahan!", titah Chanyeol.

"Mwo?", Baekhyun sudah sangat kesal sejak awal dan sekarang orang ini membuatnya naik darah.

"Ya!", teriak Baekhyun. Ia tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat tidak peduli. Ia justru menyimpan kartu identitas milik Baekhyun di dalam saku jaketnya.

Baekhyun tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Ia harus segera pergi ke halte sebelum ketinggalan bis. "Terserah kau saja!", Baekhyun berbalik arah dengan Chanyeol dan hendak pergi namun Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengancamnya. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan berapi-api. Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun kembali.

"Apa aku harus mengancammu dulu baru kau kem— Aaaarrrgghhh!"

Baekhyun datang bukan untuk berbasa-basi. Ia menginjak kaki aktor itu sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Simpan saja rasa sakitnya, itu kenang-kenangan dariku!", setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun segera berlari menjauh tanpa menoleh. Takut-takut Chanyeol mengejarnya dan membalas perbuatan nekatnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun berlari menjauh berusaha menghentikannya dengan acaman-ancamannya namun Baekhyun justru semakin jauh. Hanya rambut panjangnya yang terlihat bergerak-gerak terbawa angin.

"Ya antifan! Kau yang berotak biji kenari! Berhenti disitu! Ya Byun Baekhyun!"

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**TBC!**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**Yehet! Chapter 3 Update!**

**Akhirnya Chanyeol bertemu dengan uri Baekhyun ^w^**

**Chapter 4 akan segera update jadi selamat menunggu ya. Author akan berusaha update secepat yang author bisa.**

**Review yang masuk sudah author baca, terimakasih semua reviewer yang tidak bisa author sebutkan satu per satu. Yang jelas author sangat berterimakasih atas apresiasi yang telah kalian berikan.**

**Untuk chapter ini sekian salam-salam dari author. Silahkan di review! ^^**

**_MissXoxo_**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANTIFAN**

"**Hei! Apelku…," / Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menggigit dengan senyum termanisnya, memamerkan buah apel di genggamannya/"Dasar pencuri!"/GS/Chapter 4 Update!**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol EXO as an Actor**

**Byun Baekhyun EXO as a Girl**

**And other cast of EXO member**

Chanyeol berjalan kearah dapur dengan gontai. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Tidak cukup hanya dengan jadwal yang padat, ia juga harus berlari bersama antifannya untuk menghindari para fansnya. Bukankah itu aneh? Chanyeol membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dingin lalu meminumnya. Pria itu meletakkan botol plastik di meja lalu merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Chanyeol melihat kartu identitas seseorang. Bukan miliknya, namun milik seseorang yang ditemuinya karena taruhan bodoh.

"Byun Baekhyun…", Chanyeol menyebut nama itu berulang-ulang. Ia merasa heran. Orang ini bukanlah orang berwajah kriminal tapi sikapnya yang bisa disebut meneror Chanyeol membuat pria itu tidak habis pikir. Ini membuat Chanyeol penasaran, mengapa ada orang yang begitu membencinya.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya setelah merasa sesuatu bergetar di kantong jaketnya. Ia memperhatikan nama yang tertera pada layar. _Manager._

Seperti burung beo, Chanyeol mengulang kata-kata yang sama sebelum mengangkat panggilan. Ia mengulang kata halo berkali-kali dengan nada yang berbeda-beda. Ia harus memastikan suaranya terdengar lemah dan kesakitan.

"Halo hyung", Chanyeol menyapa dengan suara rendah yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau masih sakit?", nada suara diseberang telepon terdengar khawatir. Tentu saja khawatir, Xiumin bukan sekedar manager, tapi kakak bagi Chanyeol. Ia bisa mencapai puncak berkat bantuan Xiumin.

"Kurasa begitu", ucap Chanyeol masih dengan aktingnya.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah", balas Xiumin.

"Kau menelponku hanya karena ini?", Chanyeol merasa aneh. Biasanya Xiumin akan menelponnya karena urusan pekerjaan.

"Aku ingin tau kondisimu, kurasa kau belum siap untuk syuting di daerah yang jauh setelah mendengar kabarmu, tadi sutradara menelponku, katanya ia ingin pindah lokasi syuting di Pohang untuk beberapa scene. Tapi karena kondisimu, aku akan segera bicara dengannya", Xiumin menjelaskan maksudnya menelpon.

Chanyeol yang masih memegang kartu identitas milik Baekhyun membaca tempat tinggal Baekhyun tertulis Pohang. Ia menyebut kata Pohang berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Yeoboseyo? Park Chanyeol?", Xiumin memanggil nama Chanyeol berkali-kali, memastikan orang yang ditelponnya masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia khawatir Chanyeol tiba-tiba pingsan atau hal buruk terjadi padanya. Namun betapa leganya ia saat mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Ne hyung, aku masih mendengarmu, tadi kau bilang aku akan pindah lokasi syuting di Pohang?", Chanyeol memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi karena kondisimu, aku akan bicara pada sutradara untuk tetap melakukan syuting di Seoul saja"

"Ani, ani!", Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan semangat. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa ia masih harus berakting sakit saat bicara dengan Xiumin. Ia segera mencegah pikiran Xiumin untuk membatalkan mengganti lokasi syuting.

"Ma-maksudku, bukankah tidak professional mengganti lokasi syuting hanya karena aku? Kita harus memperhatikan artis lain dan juga jalan ceritanya hyung. Bila memang harus dilakukan di Pohang, maka aku harus melakukannya. Bukankah aku dibayar untuk ini?", Chanyeol mencoba mencari alasan. Sebenarnya syuting dimana pun bukan masalah. Tapi mendengar kata Pohang bagai mendapat jackpot. Ia akan membuat antifannya itu terkena serangan jantung karena berdiri di depannya.

"Kau yakin bisa?", tanya Xiumin ragu.

"Besok pasti aku akan segera baikan. Jadi jam berapa besok kita berangkat?"

-ANTIFAN-

Baekhyun tertidur di perpustakaan. Semalam ia sampai di rumah larut malam, belum lagi saat dirumah ia harus duduk mendengarkan ceramah ayahnya. Dan sampai di kamar, Kyungso mengomel lewat telepon mengingatkannya belajar untuk ujian hari ini. Alhasil, Baekhyun hanya tidur selama tiga jam.

Jam kuliah sudah selesai, hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian. Hanya tinggal menunggu hasil. Namun tidak untuk Baekhyun. Ia masih harus menebus ujian yang tidak ia ikuti karena pergi ke Seoul. Untung saja dosennya masih mempercayai alasan sakitnya. Ia harus berterimakasih pada kedua temannya yang telah bersaksi palsu bahwa ia sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti ujian. Baekhyun tau ia harus menebusnya. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi, Tao dan Kyungso pasti akan datang dan siap menguras uang jajannya selama sebulan.

Benar saja, Tao sudah datang ke perpustakaan. Ia yang melihat Baekhyun meringkuk dengan buku tebal segera mendekatinya. Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas. Tao merasa heran, bisa-bisanya temannya ini tidur di sembarang tempat.

Tao menggoyangkan bahu Baekhyun pelan, namun tidak ada respon. Baekhyun masih saja sibuk berkelana di alam bawah sadarnya. Tao kembali menggoyangkan bahu Baekhyun kali ini lebih keras. Sepertinya berhasil. Karena Baekhyun mengeram dengan gaya baru bangun tidurnya. Ia menyingkirkan buku tebal yang daritadi digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun mengadah melihat Tao duduk di depannya. Matanya yang sipit terlihat makin sipit saat ia baru bangun tidur.

"Apa kau mimpi indah?", sindir Tao dengan suara pelan. Ia masih ingat ia sedang berada dimana. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadarannya.

"Hampir saja Kris menciumku kalau kau tidak menggangguku", ujar Baekhyun sewot.

Tao memajukan bibirnya sebal. "Ayo keluar, kau harus mentraktirku makan"

Baekhyun tau akan seperti ini. "Baiklah, lima menit lagi", Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di meja untuk melanjutkan tidurnya namun Tao segera menariknya berdiri dari kursi.

"Baekhyun bangun, Kau memang gadis pemalas"

Baekhyun akhirnya memilih bangkit berdiri karena Tao menyeretnya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Diluar perpustakaan, Baekhyun membetulkan letak poninya yang berantakan karena tidur siangnya.

"Kyungso dimana?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Ia harus mengurus penggemarnya terlebih dahulu", jawab Tao.

Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan wajah penasaran. Tao yang melihat Baekhyun segera menyebutkan nama seseorang yang langsung membuat Baekhyun mengerti.

"Jongin"

"Bagaimana acara tadi malam? Apakah menyenangkan?", Baekhyun tau Tao sengaja bertanya untuk membuatnya kesal. Fans seperti Tao pasti menonton acara penghargaan itu di rumah. Dan ia pasti tau Kris tidak memenangkan piala utamanya.

"Tao, lebih baik kau menutup mulutmu dan membukanya saat sudah kutraktir makan", ujar Baekhyun dengan tersenyum paksa. Tao yang tidak mau batal mendapat makanan gratis akhirnya memilih menurut.

Baekhyun merangkul Tao dengan tersenyum lebar, "Ayo makaaannn!"

-ANTIFAN-

Baekhyun dan Tao sedang duduk di kafe yang tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Tao sibuk menghabiskan makanan yang ada di meja sedangkan Baekhyun memilih melihat Tao menghabiskan uangnya.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang ditunggu datang. Kyungso mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Kyungso, "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran setelah melihat Kyungso dengan penampilan acak-acakan.

Kyungso segera merapikan rambutnya dengan jari tangannya lalu mengikat tinggi rambutnya.

"Dia mengcopy fotoku dan oppaku lalu menempelkannya diseluruh mading, jadi aku harus berkeliling mencopotnya satu per satu", ujar Kyungso dengan nada bicara yang kesal.

Baekhyun tau siapa yang Kyungso maksud dengan 'dia'. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan pastilah Kim Jongin. Baekhyun menggeleng prihatin. Sejak masuk ke universitas Kyungso lebih suka memainkan permainan kekanak-kanakan dengan Jongin. Kejar-kejaran atau main petak umpet.

"Pesanlah makanan", ujar Baekhyun. Kyungso yang sebelumnya memasang raut wajah kesal kini berubah ceria, "Kau tidak makan?", tanya Kyungso.

"Aku menunggumu. Tao sepertinya sudah kelaparan, jadi ia memesan duluan", ujar Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Tao yang sibuk mengunyah hotdog miliknya.

Kyungso memanggil pelayan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?", ucap pelayan perempuan yang sudah berdiri di depan meja mereka.

"Aku pesan kue kacang merah, sandwich daging sapi, sosis panggang, es krim coklat dengan keju dan earl grey. Untuk dibawa pulang—"

"Ya Do Kyungso!", Baekhyun menghentikan temannya itu. Pesanan Kyungso sudah cukup banyak, dan sekarang ia masih ingin memesan untuk dibawa pulang? Yang benar saja.

Kyungso berhenti bicara, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidakkah itu terlalu banyak?", tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungso kembali memasang raut wajah cemberut yang sebelumnya, "Kau tidak tau aku sudah berbohong hanya untuk menyelamatkan masa depanmu dan sekarang aku hanya memesan beberapa piring makanan kau sudah mengeluh bahwa—"

"Baiklah, baiklah, pesan saja sesukamu, kalau perlu akan kubelikan kafe ini untukmu", ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungso tersenyum menang, ia kembali melanjutkan pesanannya, "Untuk dibawa pulang aku ingin seloyang pizza tanpa bawang bombay."

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Kyungso. Kyungso tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, "Terimakasih, itu saja sudah cukup, tidak perlu membelikan kafe ini untukku, aku yakin pesananku sudah cukup menguras isi dompetmu"

Tao yang mendengar ucapan Kyungso hanya menahan tawa. Ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar minta dikasihani.

"Ada tambahan?", tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin pesan sesuatu?", tanya Kyungso pada Baekhyun.

"Aku pesan uang satu koper", sahut Baekhyun.

Kyungso menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan seperti anak kecil, eonni ini masih banyak pekerjaan, cepat apa pesananmu"

Bila tahu seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau berjanji mentraktir temannya ini. Dasar tukang porot! Baekhyun memasang tampang kesal, "Tiramisu dan kopi. Tidak perlu earl grey. Aku mau yang lokal. Takut uangku tidak cukup," sindir Baekhyun.

Walau berat hati, ia tidak membatalkan niatnya mentarktir Kyungso dan Tao. Kalau Baekhyun nekat membatalkan traktirannya, wajah cerah Kyungso pasti akan kembali cemberut. Dan Tao akan kembali membuka mulutnya. Demi kedamaian persahabatannya, Baekhyun memilih bangkrut.

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Kyungso dan Baekhyun lalu membaca semua pesanan. Saat Kyungso sudah mengatakan benar, pelayan itu segera kembali ke dapur.

"Berkatmu aku tidak akan pergi ke kantin selama sebulan", ujar Baekhyun.

Kyungso tersenyum, "Kau tenang saja, kita kan sudah mulai liburan, kau tidak perlu repot-repot ke kantin universitas hanya karena ingin makan"

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan? Bukankah mulai besok kita libur?", usul Tao.

Baekhyun segera menggeleng. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku akan menghabiskan uangmu lagi?", tanya Kyungso.

"Bukan begitu, besok pagi aku harus ke sekolah untuk menyetor tugasku dan setelah itu aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga supermarket ayahku. Ini yang harus kubayar karena memilih pergi ke Seoul daripada mengikuti ujian", ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedih. Masa liburannya harus ia habiskan dengan menjaga toko.

"Sayang sekali, tapi itu harga yang pantas kau dapatkan karena perbuatanmu", ucap Tao.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Apa aku melakukan hal kriminal? Aku hanya memberikan dukunganku untuk idolaku lalu pulang ke rumah", Baekhyun berusaha membela dirinya.

"Bolos kuliah itu adalah hal kriminal", sahut Kyungso. Tentu saja hal kriminal bagi Kyungso. Orang sepintar Kyungso tidak pernah memiliki pikiran untuk bolos kuliah sekalipun ia demam tinggi.

Baekhyun mengalah. Ia memilih diam. Berdebat dengan kedua orang yang tidak mendukungnya akan sia-sia saja.

Pesanan sudah datang. Kini meja mereka bertiga benar-benar penuh dengan makanan. Baekhyun melihat porsi makanan ini cukup untuk enam orang tapi kenyataannya hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Aku tidak tau selera makanmu sebagus ini", ujar Baekhyun saat melihat makanan di depannya. Tentu saja makanan yang dibeli dengan seluruh uangnya.

"Karena itulah aku tumbuh dengan sangat baik", ucap Kyungso.

"Cepat makan, aku sudah lapar", Kyungso mengambil sosisnya terlebih dahulu. Melihat selera makan Kyungso membuat Baekhyun kenyang walaupun belum mengunyah apapun.

-ANTIFAN-

Hari sudah mulai siang dan Chanyeol baru tiba di tempat peristirahatannya. Pohang memang tidak sebesar kota Seoul. Namun udara disini masih segar.

Xiumin sibuk menurunkan barang-barangnya dan Chanyeol dari bagasi. Cahnyeol segera membantu Xiumin. Dari koper besar yang dibawa, kelihatannya mereka akan berada di sini dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Masuklah kedalam, aku akan membawa barang-barangnya nanti", ujar Xiumin.

Namun Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan, ia justru mengambil kopernya dan Xiumin lalu membawanya masuk kedalam rumah yang akan ditinggalinya selama berada disini. Xiumin tersenyum melihat Chanyeol sudah membawa barang-barangnya. Chanyeol membuat Xiumin hanya perlu membawa barang yang kecil saja.

Tempat ini terlihat seperti sebuah resort. Tidak mewah, namun nyaman untuk ditempati. Ada kolam renang kecil di tengah ruangan. Ornamen tempat ini juga didominasi dengan desain rumah tradisional Korea. Namun sofa putih di ruang tengah membuatnya tetap terlihat modern.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Perjalanan panjang membuatnya merasa lelah. Namun ia masih tetap semangat. Udara di kota ini benar-benar menyegarkan. Setidaknya bisa membuatnya beristirahat dengan nyaman setelah syuting.

Xiumin masuk ke ruangan. Ia meletakkan beberapa kantong plastik di meja. Sepertinya beberapa snack yang dibelinya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?", tanya Xiumin sambil memperhatikan sudut-sudut rumah ini.

"Aku menyukai tempat ini hyung", jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kapan syutingnya dimulai?", Chanyeol kini menegakkan tubuhnya.

Xiumin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat agendanya, "Hmm… besok pagi, hanya menyelesaikan beberapa scene saja. Jadi kemungkinan besok syutingnya akan selesai lebih awal"

"Kedengarannya bagus", ujar Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu segera bangkit berdiri. "Aku mandi duluan hyung"

"Hm, baiklah", jawab Xiumin.

-ANTIFAN-

Baekhyun memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru. "Appa, aku berangkat", teriak Baekhyun dari luar teras rumahnya. Ia memang belum terlambat. Hanya saja ia ingin cepat-cepat menyerahkan tugasnya sehingga ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal lainnya selama liburan.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melihat ayahnya berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

"Nanti jangan lupa menjaga supermarket, kau ingat janjimu kan?", teriak ayahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku tau, kalau begitu aku pergi", Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya lalu keluar pagar. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju halte.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu, bis yang ditunggu Baekhyun sudah tiba. Bis di pagi hari memang sedikit padat. Pegawai kantoran, siswa, bahkan para ibu yang baru kembali dari pasar semuanya berdesak-desakan dalam satu bis. Karena tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa, Baekhyun terpaksa berdiri.

Sesampainya di universitasnya, Baekhyun segera mencari dosennya, ia menyerahkan tugas-tugasnya yang sudah ia buat semalaman. Universitas ini masih dipenuhi oleh beberapa mahasiswa walau sudah memasuki masa liburan. Para senat yang melakukan pertemuan rutin, atau beberapa organisasi yang berkumpul membahas sesuatu.

Baekhyun mendengar suara ponselnya bordering, ia segera mengangkatnya, "Ne?"

"Kau dimana?", tanya seseorang di seberang panggilan.

"Di universitas, aku baru saja bertemu dosen. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku dan Tao sedang di kebun Haniwoon. Seharusnya kau disini dan melihat bunga bersama kami. Kita bisa mengambil gambar bersama dan menguploadnya ke SNS"

"Berhenti pamer dan membuatku iri. Setelah ini aku harus ke toko ayahku"

"Kau harus bekerja keras selama liburan untuk mengumpulkan uang yang sudah aku habiskan kemarin. Semangat Byun Baekhyun! Kalau begitu nanti aku hubungi lagi ya. Annyeong"

"YA—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas, panggilannya sudah terputus. Ia mendnegus sebal memandang ponselnya.

-ANTIFAN-

"Apa yang ia katakan?", tanya Tao pada Kyungso yang baru saja selesai menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Seperti rencana kemarin, ia harus menerima hukuman ayahnya", jawab Kyungso.

Tao melirik ke sekitar kebun Haniwoon. Karena sekarang musim semi, kebun Haniwoon terlihat lebih indah dengan banyaknya bunga yang baru bermekaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan kesana?", Tao menunjuk bukit yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dari sini ia bisa melihat bukit itu dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga berwarna ungu. Kyungso mengangguk setuju. Mereka berjalan santai. Sesekali berhenti untuk mengambil gambar selca bersama.

Bunga-bunga yang baru bermekaran di musim semi dan rumput hijau benar-benar terlihat indah di kebun Haniwoon. Biasanya tempat ini akan menjadi tempat favorit Baekhyun, Kyungso dan Tao. Namun kali ini sayang sekali Baekhyun tidak bisa turut serta melihat bunga yang baru tumbuh di musim semi. Karena itu Tao akan memotret bunga rock jasmine putih kesukaan Baekhyun. Temannya itu pasti senang saat menerima foto yang Tao kirimkan.

"Sebenarnya disini ada apa?", Kyungso heran melihat tempat ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Tao yang sedang sibuk memotret bunga-bunga di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju bukit menoleh kearah Kyungso lalu beralih mengikuti arah pandang Kyungso. Tao melihat begitu banyak kamera dan orang-orang sibuk kesana-kemari. Tiba-tiba seorang pria berkacamata menghampiri mereka.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau tidak bisa kemari", ucap pria itu.

"Tapi aku mau melihat bunga rock jasmine putih", ujar Tao sambil menunjuk bunga-bunga kuning yang berada disekitar bukit tempatnya sekarang.

"Ahjussi, musim semi tidak datang setiap hari, dan bunga itu hanya tumbuh saat musim semi. Kami sengaja jauh-jauh kemari untuk melihatnya tapi kau mengecewakanku dengan tidak mengijinkanku masuk kemari", omel Kyungso.

Pria berkacamata yang membawa gulungan kertas tersebut berbicara dengan sabar, "Maafkan aku, tapi kami sudah meminjam tempat ini untuk syuting, jadi orang selain staf dilarang untuk masuk kemari."

"Aku mengerti, tapi biarkan aku mengambil beberapa gambar untuk temanku setelah itu akan segera pergi", Tao mencoba menerobos masuk namun pria itu segera menghadangnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau tidak bisa", ucap pria itu.

"Ahjussi ini kenapa? Lagipula kalian belum mulai syuting kan? ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama", Tao yang keras kepala masih berusaha mencari cela untuk masuk namun pria itu mendorong Tao menjauh dari sana.

"Nona, kumohon mengertilah", ucap pria itu mulai frustasi.

"Ada apa ini?", suara pria lain membuat Tao, Kyungso dan pria berkacamata itu menoleh.

"Oh, manager Xiumin. Kedua wanita ini memaksa masuk ke lokasi", pria berkacamata itu mencoba menjelaskan kepada Xiumin yang kebetulan baru tiba.

"Ya! Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau ahjussi membiarkanku mengambil beberapa gambar", jelas Tao.

Xiumin melihat kearah Kyungso dan Tao lalu tersenyum sopan, "Kalau aku boleh tau, apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Kami datang jauh-jauh kemari untuk melihat bunga yang tumbuh hanya saat musim semi dan ahjussi ini melarangku masuk. Apa aku harus menunggu musim semi selanjutnya untuk melihatnya?", ujar Kyungso yang sudah sebal.

"Tapi kau tau kan kami sedang syuting", ucap Xiumin.

"Aku tau, tapi aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa gambar lalu pergi, apa sulitnya hal seperti itu?", jawab Kyungso.

"Biarkan saja mereka masuk, lagipula syutingnya belum dimulai", kini suara berat pria lainnya datang tiba-tiba.

Pria bertubuh tegap dengan wajah tampan berdiri di depan Tao dan Kyungso. Membuat kedua wanita itu terhipnotis dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Tao merasa ia sedang bermimpi di siang bolong. Seorang malaikat tampan turun ke bukit Haniwoon untuk menyelamatkannya. Sedangkan Kyungso mengira dirinya pasti sedang salah mengira. Walaupun ia bukan fans fanatik seperti Tao yang akan berteriak di depan sebuah poster. Kyungso masih wanita normal yang bisa menjerit di depan seorang pria tampan. Dia tidak salah lihat bukan? Ia tidak pernah mengira seorang Park Chanyeol akan setampan aslinya.

Xiumin dan staf pria yang berada disana hanya heran melihat kedua wanita di depannya. Yang berdiri persis seperti manekin dengan pandangan kosong kearah Chanyeol. Xiumin hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia sudah sering melihat reaksi wanita-wanita yang baru pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol.

"Nona…", Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Tao dan Kyungso.

Chanyeol harus melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali sampai akhirnya Kyungso sadar terlebih dahulu.

"K-kau Park Chan-Yeol bukan?", tanya Kyungso dengan terbata-bata.

Ya Tuhan! Melihat Park Chanyeol berdiri di depannya saja sudah membuat kakinya lemas dan sekarang pria tampan ini tersenyum padanya. Kyungso yakin sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan jatuh pingsan. Ini adalah serangan pria tampan.

"Ye, Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku tersanjung sekali karena kau mengenalku. Senang bertemu denganmu", ucap Chanyeol ramah. Kyungso sampai tidak tau ia harus mengatakan apa sekarang.

"Oppa", panggil Tao pelan. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya gentian menatap Tao. Disebut dengan oppa masih terasa tidak nyaman baginya walau ia mendengar panggilan itu setiap hari.

"Ne?"

"Aku fans beratmu, bisakah kita mengambil foto bersama?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau tidak jadi mengambil foto bunga-bunga itu? Kau bilang kau ingin melihat bunga yang tumbuh hanya saat musim semi?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Bisakah aku berubah pikiran? Aku bisa melihat bunga itu tahun depan. Tapi aku tidak tau apakah akan bertemu denganmu lagi tahun depan", ucap Tao.

Xiumin dan staf pria itu hanya menahan tawa. Bukankah tadi mereka berdua memaksa masuk? Namun hanya dengan bertemu Chanyeol mereka rela menunggu musim semi selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, kemarilah", Chanyeol merangkul Tao dan Kyungso di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Lalu menyerahkan kamera yang daritadi dibawa Tao kepada Xiumin. Xiumin mengambil langkah membidik gambar ketiga orang di depannya.

"Satu… dua… ti…ga…", suara jepretan kamera berbunyi. Xiumin melihat hasil gambarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kearah kamera, sedangkan ekspresi Tao dan Kyungso terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangun dari mimpi. Xiumin menyerahkan kamera itu kepada Tao.

"Maafkan aku karena ketidaknyamananmu", ujar Chanyeol menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena membuat keributan", sergah Tao.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, selamat bekerja", Kyungso segera membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi. Ia menarik Tao dari sana.

Chanyeol balas membungkuk kepada Kyungso dan Tao. Kyungso dan Tao berjalan menjauh namun berkali-kali mereka menoleh hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah, pesona seorang Park Chanyeol", goda Xiumin pada Chanyeol saat kedua wanita itu sudah pergi dari seperti tidak peduli. Ia segera mendekati staf yang lain untuk siap-siap syuting.

-ANTIFAN-

Baekhyun masih di ruang lab komputer kampusnya. Hanya ada dua orang di ruangan ini. Dirinya dan seorang mahasiswa dari jurusan lain. Baekhyun membuka file tugasnya dan mengirimkannya lewat e-mail untuk dosennya. Selain meminta tugas dalam bentuk hard copy, ia juga diminta mengirimkan dalam bentuk soft copy. Baekhyun tidak boleh mengeluh. Inilah yang harus ia lakukan untuk cepat mendapatkan kelulusan. Salahnya sendiri bolos ujian semester untuk menonton festival film hingga ke Seoul.

Baekhyun mengklik tombol 'send' setelah mengcopy semuanya ke e-mail.

"Akhirnya selesai", Baekhyun mengangkat tinggi kedua tangannya. Mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya. Setelah ini ia tidak harus menyibukkan diri dengan tugas. Ia hanya harus fokus menjalani tugas liburan dari ayahnya.

"Ahh… pikirkan hal baiknya Byun Baekhyun. Setidaknya appa memberikan uang jajan lebih", Baekhyun mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun merapikan kursi yang ia tempati tadi lalu beranjak keluar ruangan. "Oppa, aku duluan ya", Baekhyun pamit kepada satu-satunya orang di ruangan itu.

"Oh", jawab orang itu singkat.

Hari sudah mulai siang. Baekhyun sudah berjanji akan menggantikan ayahnya saat pukul 3 sore. Masih tersisa waktu satu jam lagi. Baekhyun segera bergegas ke halte menunggu bis lalu mampir ke supermarket kecil keluarganya.

Baekhyun sampai awal di supermarket. Ia melihat ada dua pelanggan yang sedang makan ramen di luar. Ia segera masuk menemui ayahnya.

"Kau datang awal", ucap ayahnya saat melihat Baekhyun.

"Hm", jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Oh, noona sedang apa disini?", ucap seorang lelaki yang sepertinya sudah mengenal Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemanimu menjaga supermarket. Kau senang kan?", sahut Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?", tanya lelaki itu terlihat tidak percaya. Setaunya Baekhyun sangat jarang mau ke supermarket. Bila kemari pun hanya untuk minta uang pada ayahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat lalu pergi ke ruang belakang. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam lalu menggantung tasnya setelah itu beranjak keluar kearah kasir.

"Appa kembalilah ke rumah, aku akan mengurus sisanya", ucap Baekhyun saat melihat ayahnya berdiri di dekat rak minuman terlihat mencatat sesuatu.

Ayahnya mengangguk lalu melepas celemek dan memberikan kunci kepada Baekhyun. "Jam sepuluh malam tutup supermarketnya"

"Aku tau, setelah itu akan pulang ke rumah, appa jangan mengingatkanku lagi. Dan tidak usah mencemaskanku, jarak dari sini kerumah hanya beberapa meter", ucap Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja tidak baik anak gadis pulang sendirian malam-malam"

"Kalau ayah mengkhawatirkanku, mengapa menyuruhku melakukan ini?", protes Baekhyun.

Ayahnya memilih tidak menjawab. Dan pamit untuk pulang. Tidak lupa ia menitipkan Baekhyun pada Jongdae pegawainya.

"Noona, sebenarnya ada apa?", tanya Jongdae penasaran saat melihat Baekhyun masuk setelah mengantar ayahnya keluar.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain selama liburan. Berhenti bertanya dan bekerja. Tidak ada ayahku itu artinya aku atasanmu", ujar Baekhyun.

Jongdae hanya mendengus kesal lalu kembali memasukan minuman ke dalam mesin pendingin.

-ANTIFAN-

Hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar bekerja keras. Ia memang bukan pertama kalinya membantu ayahnya. Dulu ia sering melakukannya namun semenjak memasuki semester akhir, ia terlalu sibuk kuliah hingga jarang untuk sekedar melihat supermarket.

Baekhyun menghitung stok yang terjual hari ini, saat ada pelanggan ia akan berdiri di meja kasir, saat mobil dari supplier datang, ia akan mengecek barang apa saja yang datang. Dan kali ini Baekhyun sedang berada diluar toko. Memindahkan buah-buah apel dari keranjang kayu ke tempat khusus setelah itu akan dibawa kedalam supermarket untuk diletakkan di lemari pendingin agar tetap segar.

Baekhyun memindahkannya dengan hati-hati. Dan memilah mana buah yang masih segar dan sudah tidak segar. Ia meletakkannya di tempat yang berbeda.

"Ya Jongdae-ah!"

"Ne?", sahut Jongdae dari dalam toko. Ia segera keluar menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Bawa keranjang yang ini ke dalam", ujar Baekhyun. Jongdae menurut. Ia segera mengangkat keranjang buah yang sudah dipilah oleh Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun hanya harus mengurus satu keranjang apel lagi.

Seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri di samping Baekhyun, lalu memilih-milih apel berwarna merah pucat tersebut.

"Ini berapa harganya?", tanya pria itu.

Baekhyun yang sibuk, hanya menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Lima puluh won"

"Hah?! Lima puluh won untuk buah sekecil ini?"

Baekhyun mendadak menghentikan pekerjaannya. Tangannya menggeram kesal. Ia harus menjelaskan betapa nikmatnya apel ini dan dipetik dengan hati-hati kepada pelanggan yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini.

"Kau mau membeli atau menghina apelku?", Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat siapa pelanggannya. Pria itu kini tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. Ini bencana. Bencana!

"Annyeong antifan, kau masih mengingatku kan?", tanya Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun merasa heran bagaimana caranya orang ini berada disini. Apakah setelah mendapatkan kartu identitasnya, Chanyeol menyelidiki tempat tinggalnya? Apakah orang ini sedang balas dendam meneror hidupnya?

"Ba-bagaimana caranya ka-kau bisa berada disini?", tanya Baekhyun dengan kalimat terputus-putus.

"Tidak penting bagaimana caranya. Apakah kau bekerja disini?", Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan supermarket milik keluarga Baekhyun.

"Kau... untuk apa kemari?", Baekhyun geram melihat tingkah pria menjengkelkan itu.

"Hanya ingin tau tempat tinggalmu, aku baru saja dari sana."

"Mwo?!"

"Kau tenang saja, sekarang aku tidak akan membalas suratmu lewat e-mail, aku akan mengirimnya langsung ke rumahmu seperti caramu mengirimkannya ke rumahku", ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukannya!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut ayahmu tau kau berurusan denganku? Anggap saja kita saling berkirim surat 'cinta'."

"Menjijikan, Pergi dari sini!"

"Pantas saja daganganmu sepi, kalau pegawainya galak sepertimu."

"Aku tidak butuh pembeli tidak tau diri sepertimu."

Chanyeol seketika berjalan pelan menjauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri, dengan membawa satu buah apel di genggamannya.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menjauh. Ia tidak menyangka akan semudah ini mengusir aktor sok terkenal itu. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Memindahkan apel-apel itu. Tunggu! Apel? Ya, Baekhyun pun sadar apelnya dibawa oleh pria tidak tau diri itu tanpa membayarnya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berjalan tak begitu jauh dari posisinya berdiri.

"Hei! Apelku…," teriak Baekhyun dan mulai berlari dengan langkah yang besar-besar.

"Tunggu!"

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menggigit dengan senyum termanisnya, memamerkan buah apel di genggamannya. Melihat Baekhyun berlari mengejarnya, Chanyeol pun dengan sigap ikut berlari. Dia yakin antifannya itu tidak akan berhasil mengejarnya dengan dengan posturnya yang pendek dan body-nya yang bantet walau tidak gendut. Dengan semangat, Chanyeol berhasil melarikan diri ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju pergi. Ia melambaikan tangan keluar kaca melihat Baekhyun masih mengejarnya dari kaca spion. Ia tersenyum puas.

Baekhyun tampak ngos-ngosan. Ia tidak mampu lagi mengejar mobil itu.

"Dasar pencuri!", teriak Baekhyun.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun kembali ke supermarket karena Chanyeol berhasil meloloskan diri. Dan hari ini ia harus siap ayahnya memotong uang jajannya karena lalai membiarkan satu apel tanpa dibayar. Menyebalkan.

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**TBC!**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**-000-**

**Chapter 4 Update!**

**Sejauh ini, ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang author ketik dengan 4.261 words.**

**Semoga reader suka ceritanya ya.**

**Author selalu berusaha menampilkan cerita-cerita yang unik di setiap chapternya semoga berhasil.**

**Author juga minta maaf apa bila ada kesalahan ketik.**

**Di chapter ini ada cast baru. Say welcome to Chen aka Jongdae! ^^**

**Sekian dulu salam-salam author. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Mohon reviewnya ya! ^^**

**Annyeong~**

**NB: Untuk yang minta akun sosial media atau e-mail author bisa lewat PM ya *author sok axis***

**Paipai… **


	5. Chapter 5

**ANTIFAN**

"**Menyebrang ke tempatmu sungguh menjatuhkan harga diriku, bagaimana kalau kau yang menjatuhkan harga dirimu dengan menyebrang ke tempatku?/GS/Chapter 5 Update!**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol EXO as an Actor**

**Byun Baekhyun EXO as a Girl**

**And other cast of EXO member**

"Hei! Apelku…," teriak Baekhyun dan mulai berlari dengan langkah yang besar-besar.

"Tunggu!"

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menggigit dengan senyum termanisnya, memamerkan buah apel di genggamannya. Melihat Baekhyun berlari mengejarnya, Chanyeol pun dengan sigap ikut berlari. Dia yakin antifannya itu tidak akan berhasil mengejarnya dengan dengan posturnya yang pendek dan body-nya yang bantet walau tidak gendut. Dengan semangat, Chanyeol berhasil melarikan diri ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju pergi. Ia melambaikan tangan keluar kaca melihat Baekhyun masih mengejarnya dari kaca spion. Ia tersenyum puas.

Baekhyun tampak ngos-ngosan. Ia tidak mampu lagi mengejar mobil itu.

"Dasar pencuri!", teriak Baekhyun.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun kembali ke supermarket karena Chanyeol berhasil meloloskan diri. Dan hari ini ia harus siap ayahnya memotong uang jajannya karena lalai membiarkan satu apel tanpa dibayar. Menyebalkan.

_Flashback…_

"Kau mau kemana?", Xiumin heran dengan sikap Chanyeol. Baru saja syuting selesai tapi orang ini sudah memaksa untuk meminta kunci mobil.

"Hyung cepat berikan", rengek Chanyeol.

"Berbahaya jika kau menyetir sendiri", Xiumin masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin berkeliling sebentar, kau tidak tau bagaimana lelahnya menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk syuting. Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki surat ijin mengemudi"

Xiumin terlihat berpikir. Tentu saja memikirkan resiko dan baik buruknya. Chanyeol lelah menunggu Xiumin lebih lama lagi.

"Hyung kumohon, aku akan berhati-hati, aku akan kembali ke resort sebelum gelap. Aku janji", lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus memohon. Ini membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen lollipop oleh ibunya.

Xiumin menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Hyung aku janji", Chanyeol masih belum menyerah sampai mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ambil ini", Xiumin menyodorkan kunci mobilnya. Ia tidak tahan melihat tampang memohon Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyambut kunci itu dengan bahagia. Ia segera pergi dengan senyum lebarnya saat kunci itu sudah berpindah ke genggamannya.

"Hyung, kau yang terbaik!", teriak Chanyeol sebelum pergi dari sana. Xiumin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol.

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyetir sendiri setelah setahun lamanya. Sejak menjadi aktor ternama, ia tidak perlu menyetir sendiri. Agensinya sudah menyiapkan supir yang siaga untuknya selama 24 jam penuh. Siap mengantarkannya kemana pun sesuai schedule.

Chanyeol menyetir dengan kecepatan pelan saat sampai di alamat yang dicarinya. Namun ia masih tidak bisa menemui tempat yang ia tuju karena merasa asing dengan daerah ini.

Kebetulan Chanyeol melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang melintas di depan mobilnya dengan sekantung penuh belanjaan. Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobilnya. Tidak lupa dengan topi dan kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan identitasnya sebagai aktor.

"Permisi", sapa Chanyeol. Ia sengaja menghalangi jalan wanita di depannya.

"Ye?", tanya wanita itu heran. Bibi itu memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya, Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti pembunuh pembayaran.

"Bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?", tanya Chanyeol dengan sikap sewajar mungkin.

Bibi itu mundur selangkah saat Chanyeol mendekatinya. "Tentang apa?", tanya bibi itu dengan waspada.

Chanyeol menyodorkan alamat yang ingin ia tuju. Bibi itu mengambilnya juga walau dengan ragu. Wanita itu membacanya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Untuk apa kau mencari alamat ini?", tanya bibi itu.

Chanyeol terlihat bingung mencari alasan. Ia bahkan tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan pemilik rumah itu.

"A-aku kerabatnya dari Seoul", jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Seoul?", bibi itu terlihat berpikir lalu menatap Chanyeol seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau pasti pacarnya Baekhyun yang tinggal di Seoul kan? tidak salah lagi, pasti kau orangnya. Ternyata kau tampan juga ya", bibi itu kini tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol dan bersikap seakan mengenal Chanyeol. Padahal sebelumnya bibi ini menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh curiga.

_Pacar? Siapa yang pacaran dengan Baekhyun?_

"Baekhyun sering bolak-balik ke Seoul, katanya untuk menemui pacarnya. Pasti kau orangnya", ujar bibi itu senang.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum paksa. _Apa antifannya itu memiliki kekasih di Seoul?_

"Jadi kau kesini untuk mencari Baekhyun ya?", tanya bibi itu dengan gembira. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Kebetulan aku tetangganya, aku sering memasakkannya sup daging, ia sudah seperti putriku sendiri, aku senang sekali melihat kau datang. Kupikir selama ini ia menipuku soal pacarnya, ternyata kau benar-benar pacarnya Baekhyun", ujar bibi itu. Chanyeol ingin sekali mengatakan tidak tapi bibi ini terus berbicara seakan tidak memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku ingin sekali mengantarmu berkunjung, tapi aku harus menjemput cucuku, kau bisa kesana sendiri bukan? Jaraknya tidak jauh, dari sini kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus lalu belok kiri. Nanti kau akan menemukan rumah berpagar putih, itulah rumah Baekhyun. Nah, disampingnya ada rumah berpagar hitam. Yang berpagar hitam itu rumahku. Kau bisa kesana jika kau mau", jelas bibi itu panjang lebar. Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu", ucap bibi itu masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Chanyeol membungkuk hormat saat bibi itu meninggalkannya. Ia menarik nafas lega. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi pacarnya Baekhyun? Ia bahkan tidak menyukai antifannya itu sedikit pun.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu mengikuti petunjuk bibi tadi. Benar saja, tidak butuh waktu sampai sepuluh menit, Chanyeol sudah menemukan rumah Baekhyun. Ia memarkir mobilnya agak jauh. Ia hanya ingin tau dimana antifannya itu tinggal.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya saat melihat daerah ini sepi. Sepertinya orang-orang sedang tidur siang atau berjalan-jalan menikmati musim semi. Chanyeol berdiri di depan rumah yang katanya adalah tempat tinggal Byun Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan rumah itu. Bukanlah rumah yang besar, hanya rumah sederhana. Chanyeol melihat gerbang hitam di samping rumah Baekhyun. Ini pasti rumah bibi tadi.

Setelah merasa puas, Chanyeol memilih pergi. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seorang pria tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya.

"Ya Tuhan!", seru Chanyeol. Ia bahkan terlonjak saking kagetnya.

Pria paruh baya itu memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin. "Siapa kau berdiri di depan rumahku?"

"Ne?", Chanyeol memandang pria itu dan rumah berpagar putih itu secara bergantian. Apa pria ini ayahnya? Chanyeol buru-buru membungkuk hormat. Karena hal itulah yang dipikirkannya pertama kali.

"Annyeonghasseo", sapa Chanyeol.

Pria itu menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Aku tanya siapa kau bukannya memintamu memberi hormat!", ucap pria itu tegas.

"Oh ya… Aku temannya Baekhyun", ucap Chanyeol berbohong. _Sejak kapan ia berteman dengan yang namanya Byun Baekhyun?_

"Teman? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

"Itu karena aku baru saja datang dari Seoul"

"Seoul?"

"Ne", Chanyeol merasa ketakutan sekarang. Rasanya ia seperti diintrogasi sebagai terdakwa pembunuhan.

"Putriku tidak pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki teman lelaki yang tinggal di Seoul, lagipula putriku tinggal dan besar di Pohang selama ini"

"Itu— itu karena— Ah! Kami teman satu _fanclub", _ucap Chanyeol semangat. Ia baru ingat Baekhyun sangat menyukai Kris dan sering bolak-balik ke Seoul untuk menonton konser artis idolanya. Ayahnya pasti tau bahwa putrinya mengikuti fanclub.

"Fanclub apa?", tanya ayah Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti.

"Itu adalah perkumpulan bagi fans Kris, kebetulan aku dan Baekhyun bertemu saat kemarin menonton acara penghargaan di Seoul", ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh monyet itu", ucap ayah Baekhyun saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Monyet?"

"Kris si monyet itu kan? dia lah yang mencuci pikiran putriku agar bolos kuliah hanya untuk menontonnya jauh-jauh ke Seoul. Bagaimana bisa kalian menyukai seseorang yang seperti itu!", kali ini ayah Baekhyun bicara dengan nada tinggi. Setiap mendengar nama Kris selalu membuatnya naik darah.

Chanyeol yang mendengar Kris disebut monyet sempat merasa senang. Ia berpikir hanya ialah yang terbaik.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?! Kau tidak suka aku mengejek idolamu? Kau ingin melawanku seperti Bacon itu!", ujar ayah Baekhyun kesal. Ia merasa Chanyeol tengah mengejeknya sekarang.

Chanyeol segera menggeleng cepat, "Bukan begitu ahjussi"

"Lebih baik kau pergi! Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah! Ia sedang menjaga supermarket di ujung jalan, kalau kau mau menemuinya pergi saja kesana!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Ayah Baekhyun sama menyeramkannya seperti putrinya. Chanyeol memilih menyelamatkan dirinya untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol segera melaju dengan mobilnya. Sudah cukup hari ini. Lebih baik ia segera kembali ke resort. Chanyeol pergi dari rumah antifannya bermaksud untuk pulang. Namun saat melihat supermarket, ia berhenti. _Bukankah tadi ayahnya bilang bahwa putrinya bekerja di supermarket? Apa disini?_

Chanyeol melihat supermarket yang tidak terlalu ramai. Seorang wanita keluar dari sana dengan celemek dan keranjang buah. Rambutnya ia ikat tinggi. Tak lama setelah itu, wanita itu dengan telaten memindahkan buah apel dari keranjang satu ke keranjang lainnya. Chanyeol melihat seorang lelaki muda keluar lalu mengangkat masuk keranjang apel lainnya. Saat melihat lelaki itu masuk, Chanyeol memilih keluar dari mobilnya. Sedikit serangan jantung sepertinya bagus untuk antifannya.

-ANTIFAN-

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam supermarket dengan kesal. Jongdae hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mengomel sendiri dengan tidak jelas. Ia memilih tidak bertanya. Ia takut Baekhyun akan memotong gajinya apabila ia banyak bicara.

Hari itu hari pertama Baekhyun bekerja namun ia sudah mendapatkan pengalaman yang tidak mengenakan. Setelah malam tiba, Baekhyun meutup supermarketnya dibantu oleh Jongdae.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini. Kau pulanglah", ucap Baekhyun pada Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum, "Ini memang pekerjaanku. Apa noona mau kuantar pulang?", tawar Jongdae.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari sini, aku tidak akan tersesat", ucap Baekhyun. Jongdae lega mendengarnya. Ia lalu berpamitan pada Baekhyun untuk pulang.

Baekhyun sampai di rumahnya. Ia baru saja membuka pagar rumah, namun bibi Jung Ah tetangganya memanggilnya. Alhasil Baekhyun bertamu dulu ke rumah bibi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang ibu kandungnya karena beliau meninggal dunia saat Baekhyun balita.

Bibi Jung Ah sering membuatkan Baekhyun makanan dan dulu saat Baekhyun kecil, ia suka mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan atau sekedar mengajaknya berbelanja ke pasar. Maka bibi akan membelikan kue beras kesukaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di meja makan dengan bibi Jung Ah. Rumah bibi tidak begitu ramai. Bibi hanya tinggal dengan cucu laki-lakinya yang masih kelas dua sekolah dasar dan anak perempuannya yang sering pulang larut malam karena sibuk bekerja di perusahaan _leasing_.

"Micky mana?", Baekhyun menanyakan cucu bibi. Ia memanggilnya Micky karena anak itu sangat menyukai tokoh kartun Micky Mouse.

"Tentu saja sudah tidur", jawab bibi sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelas Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah makan? Bibi menyisakan daging asap untukmu"

"Bibi harusnya tidak perlu bertanya, hanya perlu mengeluarkan semuanya di meja", ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Bibi Jung Ah balas tersenyum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap manja Baekhyun. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun seperti putrinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia merasa simpati karena Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahnya. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki kerabat lain. Saat natal tiba, orang lain akan berkumpul dengan keluarganya, namun Baekhyun hanya akan berdiam diri di rumah dan menonton film. Sedangkan ayahnya akan menjaga supermarket. Bila bibi Jung Ah tidak pergi ke Busan untuk menjenguk anak laki-lakinya dan menantunya, ia pasti akan mengajak Baekhyun bermain di rumahnya.

Setelah menyiapkan makanan, bibi kembali duduk dan memperhatikan Baekhyun makan.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu pacarmu?", tanya bibi dengan penasaran.

Baekhyun masih mengunyah makanannya. Ia tau yang dimaksud bibinya pasti Kris, walau sebenarnya bibinya sendiri tidak tau bahwa pacar yang Baekhyun maksud selama ini adalah idolanya.

"Belum, bukankah sudah kukatakan kita hanya bertemu saat aku ke Seoul. Sampai disana pun belum tentu kami bisa mengobrol, karena ia terlalu sibuk", jawab Baekhyun enteng.

Bibi Jung Ah memandang Baekhyun heran. "Bukankah tadi ia kerumahmu?"

"Mwo? Mana mungkin? itu tidak akan terjadi. Sekali pun aku begitu mencintainya, ia tidak mungkin menginjakkan kaki di rumahku", jawab Baekhyun. Entah pacar yang mana yang dimaksud bibinya ini.

"Buktinya tadi ia bertemu denganku dan menanyakan alamat rumahmu"

"Mwo?", kini Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas makan malamnya. "Bibi pasti salah orang"

"Tidak mungkin, jelas-jelas ia bilang ia mencarimu dan ia baru saja tiba dari Seoul."

Baekhyun berpikir entah memikirkan apa. Mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa teman yang dimaksud bibinya. Ia tidak begitu dekat dengan banyak laki-laki.

"Sepertinya dia tampan, postur tubuhnya tinggi, walaupun penampilannya aneh dengan topi dan kacamata hitam", ucap bibi sambil mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat mungkin ada seseorang yang dikenalnya. Dari Seoul? Dengan topi dan kacamata? Tiba-tiba bayangan Chanyeol melintas di kepalanya. Apa jangan-jangan orang itu. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Bibi, apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tidak ada, ia hanya bilang ia pacarmu yang datang dari Seoul", jawab bibi Jung Ah. Walau sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan ia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Itu hanya pendapat bibinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, mungkin tadi ia tidak bertemu denganmu, tapi kalau ia ke rumahmu bukankah ia bertemu ayahmu?"

Baekhyun mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk. Sepertinya orang itu benar-benar ingin menerornya. Apakah seperti ini caranya balas dendam? Apa yang orang itu katakan pada ayahnya? Apa ia mengadukan semua perbuatan Baekhyun?

Baekhyun segera menghabiskan air minumnya dan berpamitan.

"Bibi aku pulang", Baekhyun buru-buru keluar untuk ke rumahnya. Bibi Jung Ah hanya menatap Baekhyun heran.

-ANTIFAN-

Saat Baekhyun sampai di rumah, ayahnya sedang duduk menonton acara berita. Baekhyun menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan lalu mendekat kearah ayahnya.

"Oh kau sudah pulang", ujar ayahnya saat melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Tuan Byun memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau hanya berdiri di sana? Masuklah dan makan malam", perintah ayahnya.

"Aku sudah makan di rumah bibi Jung Ah", jawab Baekhyun. Sedangkan ayah Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun memang dekat dengan tetangga sebelah.

"Appa"

"Hm", ayahnya masih sibuk memperhatikan televisi.

"Apakah tadi ada yang mencariku?", tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Takut kalau ayahnya sudah tau bahwa ia meneror sesorang. Bukan orang biasa, namun artis papan atas.

Tuan Byun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, tadi ada seorang pria yang datang dari Seoul mencarimu. Katanya teman satu fan… fan… fan apa ya aku lupa. Kalau tidak salah dia bilang dia satu fanclub denganmu", jawab ayahnya.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Fanclub apa?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Tempat perkumpulan orang-orang sepertimu yang menyukai monyet itu! Mengapa kau bertanya pada ayah? Harusnya kau yang lebih tau tentang hal-hal seperti itu", ucap ayahnya sinis. Tuan Byun memang tidak menyukai hobi Baekhyun yang terlalu terobsesi dengan artis yang namanya Kris.

"Apa dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tidak ada, dia hanya mencarimu lalu pergi saat kukatakan kau tidak ada di rumah", jawab ayahnya. Baekhyun merasa aneh. Apa benar orang itu tidak melaporkannya pada ayahnya? Atau justru orang itu memiliki niat jahat lainnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Ya! Mengapa kau melamun disitu? Cepat masuk!", ujar ayahnya setelah melihat Baekhyun hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat.

-ANTIFAN-

Ini hari Minggu dan Baekhyun mendapat libur dari ayahnya. Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan di pagi hari adalah mengajak Micky tetangganya bermain di lapangan yang tidak jauh dari kompleks rumahnya.

Bibi menitipkan Micky pada Baekhyun karena harus pergi berbelanja ke pasar sedangkan tidak ada seorang pun di rumah. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun mengajak Micky bermain bola setelah ia menyelesaikan olahraga paginya.

"Micky! Lihatlah kemari!", seru Baekhyun.

Saat Micky menoleh kearahnya, Baekhyun segera mengambil beberapa foto.

"Noona berhentilah memotret!", protes Micky. Baekhyun selalu mengambil gambar tanpa ijin setiap bermain bersama bocah berumur delapan tahun itu.

"Tidak mau! Lihatlah wajahmu ini tampan, noona heran mengapa nenekmu tidak mengijinkan noona mengirimkan fotomu ke kontes pencari bakat? Kau bisa jadi artis seperti Kris. Mungkin saja nanti kau akan satu agency dengannya. Noona akan jadi managermu dan bisa bertemu Kris setiap hari", ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum membayangkan mimpi anehnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Micky memang menggemaskan. Mata belonya dan bibir berbentuk 'M' yang sempurna membuat anak ini terlihat tampan. Mungkin Baekhyun benar. Micky bisa menjadi artis saat dewasa nanti mengingat wajahnya yang fotogenic.

"Aku tidak mengerti noona bicara apa", ujar bocah itu lalu kembali fokus bermain bola.

Baekhyun duduk di tengah lapangan berumput sambil memperhatikan Micky yang bermain bola tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Saat bola berguling kearahnya, ia akan kembali melemparnya kearah Micky begitu seterusnya.

Baekhyun melihat ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera menjawab panggilan telepon dari bibi Jung.

"Ne?"

"Aku dan Micky sedang bermain di lapangan"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang"

Setelah panggilan berakhir, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. "Micky! Ayo pulang! Nenek sudah pulang!", panggil Baekhyun saat melihat Micky asik bermain. Bocah itu berhenti bermain saat mendengar bahwa neneknya sudah pulang. Ia segera meraih bolanya dan berlari kecil kearah Baekhyun.

"Kaja! Kita pulang"

-ANTIFAN-

Setelah mengantar Micky ke rumahnya, Baekhyun bermaksud pulang ke rumahnya lalu mandi. Ia berhenti di depan pagar lalu mengecek kotak surat. Baekhyun memperhatikan tumpukan amplop itu.

"Tagihan listrik, surat undangan, surat— ini apa", Baekhyun membaca amplop-amplop surat itu namun ia heran pada satu amplop berwarna merah muda. Karena tidak ada keterangan surat dari mana, Baekhyun merobek amplop itu dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi. Ia membukanya lalu membacanya.

_HIGH ONE SKI RESORT AND POHANG CRAB FEAST 201_

_DATANGLAH KE TEMPAT INI DAN AKU AKAN MEMBAYAR APELMU_

Baekhyun membaca surat tanpa nama maupun alamat pengirim tersebut. Namun ia tau siapa yang mengirim surat ini. Baekhyun merasa akan frustasi. Berani-beraninya orang ini mengirim surat ke rumahnya. Untung saja hari ini bukan ayahnya yang memeriksa kotak surat. Dan untung saja surat ini tidak mencantumkan nama pengirim ataupun nama penerima. Sehingga Baekhyun bisa mengelak surat ini adaah surat yang salah alamat apabila ayahnya yang menerima.

Namun Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi. Ia harus menemui orang itu dan menyuruhnya menghentikannya.

Baekhyun baru akan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, namun handphonenya yang berbunyi membuatnya mengecek pesan Kakao Talk yang masuk.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menerima kiriman foto dari Tao. Ia segera mengetik pesan.

"Apa maksudnya?", ketik Baekhyun. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Tao sudah membalas pesannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan bunga kesukaanmu, tapi aku bertemu bunga yang lain. Bukankah Chanyeol tampan?"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Orang ini diluar dugaannya. Chanyeol bukan hanya menerornya, namun mengancamnya dengan mendekati kedua temannya, bibi Jung yang membesarkannya, dan ayahnya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia akan menemui orang itu sekarang juga.

-ANTIFAN-

Chanyeol sedang bersantai di resort tempat ia tinggal. Karena hari libur, syuting hari ini ditiadakan. Tidak seperti di Seoul, ia harus syuting bahkan di hari libur. Namun pekerjaan kali ini mengijinkannya beristirahat. Jadi Chanyeol tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Xiumin yang melihat Chanyeol berbaring di sebuah kursi panjang di pinggir kolam hanya menggeleng. Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat menikmati hari liburnya.

Xiumin menerima telepon dari seseorang. Ia segera meletakkan korannya dan menjawab telponnya. Setelah berbicara sebentar, ia menutup panggilannya lalu memanggil Chanyeol yang sibuk bersantai menikmati cahaya matahari.

"Chanyeol!"

Namun Chanyeol tidak juga menjawab. Xiumin kembali memanggil Chanyeol beberapa kali, namun tetap tidak mendapat respon. Akhirnya ia memilih menemui Chanyeol ke kolam. Xiumin menggeleng heran. Pantas saja orang ini tidak mendengarnya. Kedua telinganya sibuk mendengarkan earphone. Xiumin melepaskannya, membuat Chanyeol melihat kearah Xiumin. Ia hendak protes namun Xiumin sudah bicara lebih dulu.

"Pantas saja kau tidak mendengarku", ujar Xiumin.

"Memang kapan kau mengajakku bicara?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Lupakan saja, apakah kau dekat dengan Kris?", tanya Xiumin.

"Tidak juga, kami hanya saling menyapa", jawab Chanyeol lalu menyedot jus jeruknya.

"Lalu kenapa ia ingin menemuimu?"

"Benarkah? Oh mungkin karena waktu itu aku mengatakan ingin belajar banyak darinya dan ingin mengajaknya makan bila dia ada waktu", jawab Chanyeol setelah mengingat hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Kris.

"Sepertinya sekarang ia memiliki banyak waktu kosong"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku tidak bilang ingin menemuinya sekarang, lagipula tidak mungkin aku pergi ke Seoul untuk menemuinya disaat aku jarang mendapat hari libur", ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu ke Seoul, tadi dia menelponku secara langsung dan mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu karena ia mendengar kau sedang berada di Pohang"

Chanyeol segera duduk, "Mwo?!"

"Sepertinya ia sedang syuting iklan. Cepatlah bersiap-siap, ia menunggu di restoran", perintah Xiumin.

"Padahal aku kan hanya basi-basi", ucap Chanyeol dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

"Kau bicara apa?", tanya Xiumin. Ia seperti mendengar Chanyeol bicara namun terdengar samar.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang"

-ANTIFAN-

Seorang pria berambut pirang duduk diujung sisi restaurant. Pandangannya sibuk melihat langsung kearah kolam yang dimiliki restaurant tersebut. Kacamata hitam dan jas yang dirancang oleh desainer terkenal melekat pas di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan pria jangkung itu dari kejauhan lalu mendekati meja pria itu.

"Annyeonghasseo Sunbae-nim", sapa Chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

"Oh kau sudah datang? Duduklah", balas Kris. Ia lalu menegakkan tubuhnya saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", ujar Chanyeol berbasa-basi. Inilah kalimat pertama yang ia pikirkan saat bertemu orang baru.

"Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan aku karena mencuri waktumu", ujar Kris.

Chanyeol segera menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh suatu kebanggaan untukku bertemu aktor sekelas dirimu, ngomong-ngomong hal ada hal apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu denganku di Pohang?"

Kris terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawabnya, "Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan ingin belajar banyak dariku, sebelumnya tidak ada orang yang bereaksi seperti itu terhadapku", ujar Kris.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, "Bagaimana mungkin aku orang pertama? Kau memanglah aktor yang pantas mendapatkan banyak apresiasi, pasti kau mendengar pujian dari banyak orang"

Kris mengangguk pelan, "Dari sekian banyak orang, aku tidak bisa membedakan mana kalimat yang tulus ataupun hanya ingin menarik perhatianku, namun saat kau mengatakannya waktu itu, kurasa kau pemuda yang baik dan tulus", jawab Kris.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi ia tetap bersikap sesopan mungkin. ia mendengarkan perkataan Kris dengan telinga terbuka.

"_To the point_ saja, sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal yang besar", ucap Kris dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Hal yang besar?"

Kris tersenyum miring, lalu menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan serius, "Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku mengundurkan diri dari dunia entertainment?"

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya heran. Untuk apa?

Kris seakan tau apa yang ingin dikatakan Chanyeol, ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku berpikir untuk kembali ke rumahku di Kanada, mungkin dalam waktu dekat"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku? Bukankah kau dan aku bukanlah orang yang dekat?", Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Kris datang menemuinya lalu mengatakan ini semua padanya.

Kris tersenyum, "Sudah lebih dari lima tahun aku berkarir di industri ini dan menemui banyak orang dikalangan yang sama dengan kita. Tapi jarang sekali aku melihat orang yang benar-benar ingin berteman denganku. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan mendekatiku karena popularitas atau pun uang. Tapi saat melihatmu, kurasa kau orang yang berbeda. Karena itu aku mempercayakan hal ini kepadamu", ucap Kris.

"Kurasa kau masih harus belajar banyak hal di dunia hiburan untuk menilai orang lain sebelum memutuskan pensiun di usia muda. Lagipula atas dasar apa kau berpikir aku adalah orang yang baik hanya karena aku memujimu sekali", ujar Chanyeol dengan raut wajah serius.

Kris menatap orang di depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kubocorkan kabar ini ke media?

-ANTIFAN-

Baekhyun berdebat panjang lebar dengan pegawai resort saat menyebutkan alasannya kemari untuk membunuh Park Chanyeol.

Pegawai pria itu pasti berpikir Baekhyun sudah tidak waras.

"Sekali lagi kumohon pergilah dari sini sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan", ujar pria itu frustasi.

Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia justru semakin memaksa masuk.

"Pria itu menerorku! Meneror hidupku! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!", ujar Baekhyun. Ia tetap pantang menyerah memaksa menemui Park Chanyeol.

"Keamanan! Keamanan!"

Pria itu mulai berteriak memanggil petugas. Ternyata orang ini tidak bercanda saat mengatakan akan menyeret Baekhyun keluar. Dua orang pria berjas hitam datang dan menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Mereka memaksa Baekhyun dengan setengah menyeretnya agar keluar dari sana dan berhenti membuat keributan.

"Ya! Jangan sembunyikan dia! Teroris itu sudah mengganggu hidupku!", teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

Baekhyun dibiarkan berdiri diluar sendirian. Pihak resort tidak mengijinkannya masuk dan membuat keributan lagi.

Gadis keras kepala itu berjongkok di depan pintu masuk resort.

"Aku tidak akan pulang! Tidak akan!", seru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan headsetnya dan memasangnya di kedua telinganya. Ia memasang musik keras-keras.

"Mereka pikir aku akan menyerah kan? Mereka belum tau betapa gilanya aku. Orang di sekitar rumahku bahkan memanggilku kelinci gila. Ayahku bahkan menyerah memaksaku masuk sekolah hukum karena aku keras kepala. Diusir seperti ini bukanlah apa-apa bagiku", omel Baekhyun.

Suara klakson daritadi berbunyi nyaring namun Baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya. Mobil audi hitam berhenti di depan Baekhyun namun gadis itu tidak menyadarinya. Satu-satunya suara yang ia dengar adalah suara penyanyi kesukaannya Kris. Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu milik Kris keras-keras. Ia tidak peduli bila harus diusir untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Pemilik mobil itu sudah putus asa melihat seorang gadis berjongkok di depan pintu masuk yang menghalangi mobilnya. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari sana.

"Nona!"

"Nona bisakah kau menyingkir dari sana?"

"Apa kau mendengarku?"

Pemilik mobil ini kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik nafas berat. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Ia hendak keluar dan bicara dengan gadis itu. Namun saat berjalan beberapa langkah, ia berhenti. Raut wajahnya berubah saat mendengarkan lagu miliknya ddinyanyikan oleh gadis yang sedang membelakanginya ini. Ia menatap punggung wanita itu tajam. Orang itu memilih mengambil langkah mundur perlahan menuju mobilnya hendak pergi dari sana. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya namun suara lain menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", mendengar suara berat yang tidak asing, orang itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearah wanita itu. Kini ia melihat wanita itu berdiri berhadapan dengan pria yang sempat bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Akhirnya kau menemuiku. Ya! Park Chanyeol! Berhenti mengirimku surat!", teriak Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun remeh, "Untuk apa kau menjadi portal? Kau ini menghalangi kendaraan yang akan masuk", omel Chnayeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalaya, "Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang kembalikan kartu identitasku, bayar barang curianmu, lalu pergilah dari hidupku!"

"Oh kau kemari untuk itu? Kalau begitu masuklah dan kita bicara"

"Shirreo! Aku masih memiliki harga diri. Orang-orangmu telah mengusirku dan aku tidak akan mau masuk kesana lagi!", seru Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana? Kartu identitasmu dan uangku ada di dalam", ujar Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, seandainya pandangannya adalah sebilah pisau, orang ini mungkin sudah terpotong-potong kecil.

"Kau sengaja membuat semuanya berbelit-belit kan?!"

Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia berjalan menjauh masuk ke dalam wilayah resortnya. Kini ia berdiri di tempat yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak?", tanya Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kesal. "Tidak mau!"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu", pria itu membalik tubuhnya hendak pergi dari sana.

"Ya, kau mau kemana?!", teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam.

"Tentu saja pulang, kalau kau ingin kartu identitas dan uang apelmu, masuklah kemari", tantang Chanyeol. Ia ingin melihat setinggi apa harga diri yang dibicarakan wanita ini. ia yakin Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam dan biarkan ia kembali membicarakan harga diri yang dibicarakan Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat lalu berhenti tepat sebelum menginjkkan kakinya di batas pintu masuk. Ia memberikan isyarat agar Chanyeol mendekat. Chanyeol hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Ada apa?", ujarnya.

"Cepat kemari", ucap Baekhyun dengan suara rendah.

"Untuk apa aku mendengarkanmu?", Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Cepatlah!"

Chanyeol akhirnya menurut. Ia maju dua langkah hingga kini bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga Chanyeol seakan membisikkan sesuatu.

Pria yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka tidak bisa mendengar itu apa. Namun ia bisa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terkejut saat wanita itu selesai bicara. Pria itu akhirnya memilih pergi dari sana dengan mobilnya.

Baekhyun selesai bicara. Ia tersenyum menang melihat ekspresi terkejut Chanyeol.

Namun selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan. "Kau bercanda ya? Ponselku disi—", Chanyeol berhenti berbicara. Ia sibuk meraba kantong mantelnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah lalu mengayunkan ponsel milik Chanyeol yang ada di tangannya. Chanyeol melihat ponselnya dengan heran. Bagaimana bisa?

Sebelumnya Baekhyun membisikkan hal ini, "Menyebrang ke tempatmu sungguh menjatuhkan harga diriku, bagaimana kalau kau yang menjatuhkan harga dirimu dengan menyebrang ke tempatku? Aku yakin kau menginginkan ponselmu kembali bukan?"

Saat mengatakan itu, ternyata tangan Baekhyun sibuk bergerak hati-hati mengambil ponsel Chanyeol saat orang itu lengah.

Chanyeol merutuk sebal. Bisa-bisanya ia dikelabui gadis pendek ini.

"Bagaimana? Mempertahankan harga dirimu dan membiarkanku menyebarkan fotomu?", tanya Baekhyun masih dengan memamerkan ponsel Chanyeol.

"Atau memilih keluar dari sana dan mengambilnya?", lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita lihat apakah kau memiliki foto yang bisa disebarkan ke media setelah ini", Baekhyun membuka kunci layar ponsel curiannya.

Namun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol keluar dari garis dan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk menahannya. Namun Baekhyun yang sudah waspada, memegang ponsel Chanyeol erat.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut begitu juga Chanyeol. Posisi ini terlalu dekat untuknya. Chanyeol masih belum memahami situasi, ia masih memegang erat tangan Baekhyun. Ia menatap mata gadis di depannya.

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memanas, wajah Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia segera mendorong pria itu menjauh.

Chanyeol berusaha melihat arah yang lain, "Cepat kembalikan!"

Baekhyun hanya mengembalikannya cepat.

"Kau lihat kan? kau tidak tau betapa keras kepalanya aku. Sekarang kembalikan semua milikku", ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengalah. Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya di saku dan mengeluarkan dompet miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan kartu identitas Baekhyun dan beberapa uang won.

"Kau berbohong kan! kau bilang kartu identitasku dan dompetmu ada di dalam", protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan semuanya disana.

"Tidak peduli aku berbohong atau tidak yang penting semuanya sudah kukembalikan. Kau puas?", ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera menarik mundur tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengusik fansitemu lagi atau mengirim komentar negatif, jadi kau juga berhenti mengirim surat aneh dan mendekati kerabatku", ujar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, lagi pula besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi", ucap Chanyeol datar.

-000-

-000-

-000-

TBC!

-000-

-000-

-000-

Hai hai! Chapter 5 update!

Mohon maaf karena kalian harus menunggu lama.

Author sibuk dengan banyak tugas akhir semester menghadapi UN.

Huhuhu T.T Doain author lulus ya readers! :')

Buat yang request untuk lebih banyak Chanbaek moment, mohon maaf tidak bisa memberikannya di chapter ini. Tapi author akan mengusahakan lebih banyak moment di chapter berikutnya.

Sedikit bocoran, pria misterius tadi itu Kris.

Bagi yang baca benar-benar, pasti tau kan.

Author berencana memasukkan Kris dalam konflik Chanbaek nanti.

Oh iya, sebenarnya ada makna dibalik kalimat ini lho.

"Menyebrang ke tempatmu sungguh menjatuhkan harga diriku, bagaimana kalau kau yang menjatuhkan harga dirimu dengan menyebrang ke tempatku?

Author mau memberikan kesan seakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri di garis yang berbeda. Dunia milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu tidaklah sama alias berbeda.

Di kalimat itu juga author ingin memberikan pandangan bahwa salah satu dari mereka di chapter yang akan datang harus ada yang berkorban. Entah itu Baekhyun yang memilih melepaskan semuanya dan masuk ke dunia Park Chanyeol atau justru sebaliknya.

Ditunggu chapter depannya ya.

Dan mohon dukungannya! Semoga author bisa update ASAP ya. Amiinnn!

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya.

Jangan lupa review ya! ^^

*bow*


	6. Chapter 6

**ANTIFAN**

**Baekhyun lulus kuliah! Ia mendapat pekerjaan di Seoul. Yes! Peluang bertemu Kris akan lebih mudah apalagi pekerjaannya sekarang yang menjadi wartawan bisa berinteraksi lebih banyak dengan dunia entertainment maupun politik. Aku adalah seorang wartawan berita bukan fans Kris atau antifan Park Chanyeol.**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol EXO as an Actor**

**Byun Baekhyun EXO as a Girl**

**And other cast of EXO member**

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan kartu identitas serta uang lima puluh won disana.

"Tidak peduli aku berbohong atau tidak yang penting semuanya sudah kukembalikan. Kau puas?", ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera menarik mundur tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengusik fansitemu lagi atau mengirim komentar negatif, jadi kau juga berhenti mengirim surat aneh dan mendekati kerabatku", ujar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, lagi pula besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi", ucap Chanyeol datar.

Hening. Baekhyun diam. Ia memperhatikan barang-barang yang baru saja diberikan Chanyeol di tangannya.

Chanyeol hendak pergi dari sana, namun belum sempat ia berjalan, ia segera berbalik.

"Sebelum aku pergi, bisakah kau beritahukan sesuatu padaku?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Tentang apa?"

"Mengapa kau begitu membenciku?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melihat kearah tanah.

"Apa kau tidak mau memberitahuku? Lagipula ini terakhir kalinya kita akan bertemu", ucap Chanyeol.

Masih tidak ada reaksi dari lawan bicaranya. Chanyeol menyerah, ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku, sekarang aku akan masuk, kau pulanglah", Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan ke dalam resort. Namun Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan walau tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu!"

Chanyeol menoleh, ia menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di ujung. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengutuk mulutnya sendiri karena bicara tanpa berpikir.

"Lalu kenapa?", tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit keras.

Baekhyun melihat kearah lain, dalam hati ia terus mengulang kata 'Beritahukan, tidak, beritahukan, tidak, beritahukan…'

Baiklah. Ini terakhir kalinya kau bertemu dengannya Byun Baekhyun. Setelah ini kau tidak memiliki urusan apapun dengan pria ini. Cukup katakan alasanmu dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

"Aku tidak suka karena kau mengalahkan Kris!", seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Secara tidak langsung, perkataan Baekhyun menyiratkanbahwa Kris tidak lebih baik darinya.

"Kalau begitu, beritahukan padanya untuk lebih bekerja keras!", sahut Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja dia akan bekerja keras!", jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Seandainya saja Baekhyun tau bahwa idolanya mungkin saja tidak akan lama lagi berada di industri hiburan. Chanyeol berjalan menjauh. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol.

_'Dan inilah yang kusebut akhir'_

-ANTIFAN-

Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan Hari Senin dan itu artinya ia harus kembali ke supermarket dan bekerja bersama Jongdae. Ini masih pagi, dan ayah Baekhyun belum membuka supermarketnya. Beliau sibuk merapikan supermarket sebelum dibuka. Jongdae terlihat membersihkan kaca diluar supermarket dan Baekhyun sibuk memindahkan es krim ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"Ya! Hati-hati dengan itu!", seru ayah Baekhyun saat melihat putrinya bekerja dengan setengah hati.

"Arraseo", jawab Baekhyun. Ia masih kesal pada ayahnya karena tidak diijinkan pergi bersama Kyungso dan Tao. Padahal ia sangat ingin pergi ke Cherry Blossom Festival untuk melihat mekarnya pohon cherry.

"Anak nakal! Kalau kau marah pada ayah, jangan hancurkan es krimnya!", omel ayah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Ayah kan tau aku tidak pernah untuk tidak pergi ke festival. Bunga cherrynya hanya mekar selama delapan hari dan rontok", ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau kan sudah melihatnya setiap tahun, apa bedanya dengan tidak melihatnya tahun ini? Bukankah bentuknya tetap sama seperti tahun sebelumnya", balas ayah Baekhyun.

"Ayah sangat menyebalkan! Suruh saja Jongdae yang memindahkan es krimnya, aku akan mengurus yang diluar", ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan pergi.

"Ya anak nakal! Byun Baekhyun! Selesaikan dulu yang ini!", teriak ayah Baekhyun. Namun putrinya itu malah keluar supermarket tanpa menoleh.

Baekhyun duduk dibawah tenda yang sengaja dipajang untuk pelanggan bila ingin makan diluar. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Jongdae yang sedang membersihkan kaca di dekat Baekhyun memandang gadis itu dengan menggeleng pelan.

"Noona, ini masih pagi tapi kau sudah memilih tidur", ucap Jongdae.

Baekhyun segera duduk tegak dan memandang Jongdae tajam, "Aku tidak tidur! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang protes kerja!"

"Kalau kau pergi ke festival, kau pasti akan membeli souvenir, makan bersama teman-temanmu, dan membayar jasa foto. Semua itu menghabiskan uang. Bukankah lebih baik bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang?", tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun menendang-nendang udara dengan kesal. bicara dengan Jongdae yang pekerja keras tidak ada bedanya saat bicara dengan ayahnya.

Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk kaca yang sedang Jongdae bersihkan.

"Disana! Lihat yang itu masih kotor! Lebih baik kau bersihkan saja kacanya", ujar Baekhyun.

Jongdae menggeleng prihatin, "Jangan mencari kesalahanku, ini sudah bersih, aku akan mengurus pekerjaan yang kau tinggalkan tadi, setelah kau bosan dengan protes kerjamu, lebih baik kerjakan hal yang bisa dikerjakan", ujar Jongdae sebelum masuk ke dalam supermarket.

"Ya! Bocah ini!"

Baekhyun mengomel karena kesal. ia menelungkupkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Tatapannya berhenti pada tumpukan keranjang apel yang kosong. Ia teringat akan hari itu.

"Bukankah hari ini ia kembali ke Seoul?", ucap Baekhyun saat memikirkan pencuri apel beberapa hari yang lalu.

-ANTIFAN-

Di perjalanan Chanyeol memilih tidur sambil mendengarkan earphone miliknya. Sejak tadi sebenarnya ia tidak bisa tertidur walau memejamkan matanya.

Xiumin yang daritadi memperhatikan Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara, "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, ia memperhatikan keluar jendela mobil.

"Aku sedang tidur", jawab Chanyeol.

Xiumin tersenyum, "Aku sudah mengenalmu selama empat tahun, jangan mengelak"

"Hyung, aku ingin melihat festival bunga cherry sebelum kembali ke Seoul", ucap Chanyeol tanpa menoleh kearah Xiumin.

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kau tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu", ujar Xiumin.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melakukannya", jawab Chanyeol pelan.

Xiumin melihat jam tangannya lalu mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, tapi hanya tiga puluh menit".

ANTIFAN –

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk sampai kemari. Kini Chanyeol berdiri di luar mobilnya. Ia menghirup udara segar bunga cherry yang baru bermekaran. Pohon-pohon Cherry itu berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan bagaikan tiang penyangga. Warna bunganya yang merah muda terlihat indah di pagi hari seperti ini. Banyak orang sibuk berfoto, berjalan-jalan, atau duduk di sekitar pohon cherry. Chanyeol memilih berjalan sendirian setelah meminta ijin Xiumin. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih bergaris hitam lalu dipadukan dengan mantel tebal berwarna mocca dan celana panjang putih yang membuatnya terlihat tampan walau hanya berdandan casual seperti ini.

Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak begitu peduli bila ia ketahuan hari ini. Ia tidak mengenakan topi atau kacamata hitamnya seperti biasa. Ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan seperti orang biasa tanpa perlu repot-repot menutupi identitasnya.

Sejauh ini Chanyeol berjalan tanpa ada fans yang mengikutinya, mengambil gambar, ataupun meminta tanda tangan. Sepertinya orang lain terlalu sibuk menikmati bunga cherry yang mekar hanya pada musim semi. Tentu sangat rugi bila melewatkannya begitu saja. Chanyeol berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon cherry yang cukup sepi dari pengunjung. Ia menikmati pemandangan jejeran bunga yang baru mekar. Sudah lama Chanyeol tidak berjalan sendirian seperti ini. Sejak menjadi selebriti, ia merasa kehilangan waktu dan privasinya. Jangankan untuk pergi ke festival seperti saat ini. Untuk berjalan membeli cumi kering ke supermarket pun enggan ia lakukan tanpa penyamaran. Hidup nyaman yang dipikirkan orang banyak saat menjadi sellebriti tidak sepenuhnya Chanyeol rasakan. Ia lebih merasa kesepian dan tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya. Xiumin hanya memberinya waktu tiga puluh menit. Ia harus melihat semuanya sebelum kembali. Chanyeol yang berjalan sendirian sangat kontras dengan pengunjung lainnya yang datang bersama keluarganya, pasangannya, atau pun teman dekatnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang disekitarnya dengan raut wajah berseri.

"Ya! Eottokhe?"

Chanyeol melihat seorang gadis terlihat panik. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur dan akan memilih pergi. Namun saat gadis itu berbalik, Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. "Bukankah dia antifan penjual apel?", tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya sendiri. Tao dan Kyungso bukannya menenagkan sahabatnya, justru semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Kau ini bagaimana? Apa benar-benar tidak ada?", tanya Kyungso.

"Dari dulu kecerobohanmu bukannya menghilang justru semakin bertambah", sambung Tao.

Baekhyun masih mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya sampai akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia menatap Kyungso dan Tao bergantian, "Eottokhe? Eobseo", ujar Baekhyun dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana kalau kau tidak membawa dompetmu?", tanya Kyungso dengan sebal.

"Heol, aku sudah menjilatnya", ujar Tao.

"Mian" jawab Baekhyun menyesal. Sebenarnya ia kehilangan dompetnya. Tepatnya bukan menghilangkan, tapi tertinggal di supermarket saat kabur kemari bersama kedua temannya. Sepertinya saat ayahnya mengejarnya, Baekhyun lupa mengambil dompetnya.

Ia berjanji akan mentraktir Tao dan Kyungso es krim apabila berhasil membawanya kemari. Dan sekarang sepertinya ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

"Jadi siapa yang akan bayar?", tanya Tao.

Ahjussi tua penjual es krim itu jenuh menunggu tiga gadis muda yang berdebat di depannya, ia akhirnya bertanya, "Nona, bagaimana? Semuanya sepuluh ribu won".

Tangan lain terulur dengan uang sepuluh ribu won, "Aku yang membayarnya".

Seketika tiga gadis itu menoleh bersamaan karena rasa penasaran. Siapa orang asing yang baik hati itu?

Reaksi yang sama. Ketiganya membulatkan mata saking kagetnya. Memelototi pria tinggi di depan mereka.

"Sepertinya ini karena efek aku melihat Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi semua orang adalah Chanyeol dimataku", ucap Tao.

"Kurasa ini bukan efeknya, tapi dia benar-benar Chanyeol", jawab Kyungso namun masih tidak memindahkan matanya ke tempat lain.

Chanyeol melihat ketiga orang di depannya lalu tersenyum, "Kita berjumpa lagi", sapa Chanyeol.

"Oh, ya, bertemu lagi", jawab Kyungso terbata-bata saat sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ternyata ini nyata", ucap Tao yang masih tidak percaya sudah dua kali bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan idolanya. Mungkin saja dia dan Chanyeol memang diciptakan untuk selalu bertemu seperti di drama tv. Pikir Tao. Atau mungkin… Chanyeol menyukainya? Oh ralat! Sepertinya Tao terlalu banyak melahap drama tv sehingga membawa hal-hal imajinasi ke dalam realita.

"Ahjussi aku pesan tiga waffle dan satu es krim lagi. Jadi semuanya berapa?", tanya Chanyeol pada ahjussi pemilik kedai.

"Dua puluh lima ribu won, ambillah ini", ucap penjual itu sambil menyodorkan waffle yang sudah jadi. Tao dan Kyungso buru-buru mengambilnya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun lalu berbisik, "Sampai kapan kau akan memperhatikanku seperti itu? Bola matamu hampir saja keluar", ucap Chanyeol. Setelah mengatakan itu, ia mengambil jarak. Sedangkan Baekhyun segera sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Ambillah milikmu", ujar Kyungso.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungso, "Tidak seharusnya kau menerima itu", ujar Baekhyun. "Orang ini pasti ada maunya", sambung Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ambil saja, lagipula ini sebagai tanda pertemuan Chanyeol oppa dan aku yang kedua kalinya", ucap Tao percaya diri. Kyungso segera menyenggol bahu Tao pelan, "Kau ini apa-apaan? Memalukan!", bisik Kyungso.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah, "Gwenchanna, aku memang senang bertemu kalian lagi. Aku sangat minta maaf karena waktu itu kalian tidak bisa melihat bunga kesukaan kalian karena aku".

"Gwenchanna oppa, kami sangat berterimakasih karena kau masih mengingat kami bahkan mentraktir kami", jawab Tao senang.

"Kalian akan jalan-jalan kan? bolehkah aku ikut? Kebetulan aku kesini sendirian", tanya Chanyeol ramah.

"Tentu saja!" "Andwe!"

Seru Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Mwoya?", keluh Tao.

"Bukankah ini acara kita bertiga?", cegah Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman bila harus berjalan bersama dengan orang ini.

"Ditambah satu orang lagi tidak apa-apa", bela Tao.

"Lagipula Chanyeol oppa sudah menyelamatkanmu. Kalau bukan dia yang membayarnya, ahjussi itu pasti sudah melaporkan kita ke polisi", tambah Tao.

Chanyeol segera mencari celah untuk bicara.

"Aku hanya bercanda, lagipula aku harus segera pergi", ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun memilih menatap kearah lain.

"Kemana?", tanya Tao dengan raut wajah kecewa. Baru saja ia mengharapkan akan berjalan bersama idolanya.

"Aku harus kembali ke Seoul", jawab Chanyeol.

"Secepat itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Kalian bersenang-senanglah", ujar Chanyeol.

Tao dan Kyungso mengangguk.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau apa bisa bertemu seperti ini lagi dengannya setelah ini", ujar Tao sedih setelah melihat Chanyeol berjalan menjauh. Baekhyun melihat bayangan Chanyeol yang mengecil.

_Hari ini. Di hari ketiga festival bunga cherry. Aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya._

_-_ANTIFAN-

_Satu tahun kemudian…_

Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya gusar. Ia berlari cepat-cepat menuju halte bus dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya.

"Oh!", Baekhyun terkejut melihat bus tujuannya mulai melaju pelan.

"Ahjussi chamkamman!", seru Baekhyun sambil memukul permukaan luar bus. Setelah itu bus pun berhenti. Baekhyun bernafas lega. Ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam bus. Tempat ini sudah penuh. Terlalu sesak tepatnya. Baekhyun berdiri diantara himpitan penumpang lainnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati.

Bus berhenti di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Baekhyun segera keluar dari dalam bus dan berlari cepat-cepat. Ia sudah terlambat.

"_Kris salah satu aktor sekaligus penyanyi dikabarkan akan segera hengkang dari industri hiburan Korea. Berita keluarnya Kris dari dunia hiburan sudah tercium dari enam bulan lalu. Kabarnya aktor tersebut berencana untuk kembali ke Kanada namun kabar ini belum mendapat konfirmasi resmi dari pihak agency artis tersebut"._

Baekhyun berhenti saat mendengar berita tersebut di salah satu reklame televisi besar yang dipajang di pinggiran jalan. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Sepekan terakhir rumor Kris yang akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan menjadi topik hangat rakyat Korea. Apakah ia akan benar-benar pergi?

Ponsel Baekhyun bordering. Baekhyun segera sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap ponselnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ah jinjja!", teriaknya frustasi.

Mau tidak mau ia segera mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

"Ne sajangnim?", sapa Baekhyun dengan tersenyum paksa.

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN NEO EODIGA?!"

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar ketua timnya berteriak mencarinya. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun kembali meletakkan alat canggih itu di telinganya.

"Mianhae, aku sudah dekat, aku akan segera kesana", ucap Baekhyun.

"Bila kau tidak sampai kesini dalam waktu 15 menit, gajimu bulan ini aku potong!", setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun hanya mendengar suara _Tut.. Tut… Tut…_ di handphonenya.

"Sajangnim? Sajangnim?"

Baekhyun segera memasukkan handphonenya ke saku mantelnya. "Ah, ottokhe?", keluh Baekhyun panik. Ia segera berlari cepat.

_Aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah lulus kuliah enam bulan lalu. Cita-citaku bisa melihat Kris seumur hidupku. Tapi diumur 25 tahun pada kenyataannya aku berakhir disini. Bukan menjadi manager Kris seperti impianku ataupun istrinya. Tapi aku berakhir disini, perusahaan berita harian Seoul. Ya Seoul! Aku mendapat pekerjaan di ibukota Korea. Yay!_

_Kupikir aku akan lebih sering melihat Kris. Namun pekerjaan baruku terlalu menuntut banyak waktu. Bahkan mengganggu jam tidurku. Bila disuruh memilih, tentu bekerja di supermarket ayah di Pohang lebih menyenangkan. Ia bisa bekerja sesuka hatinya, dan ia juga masih bisa mengganggu Jongdae bila jenuh. Namun bila dibandingkan gaji, jujur saja bekerja disini cukup untuk membeli tiga tiket konser eksklusif Kris dalam sebulan._

Baekhyun menyerahkan artikelnya. Ketua timnya sibuk membacanya dengan kacamata tebalnya. "Baiklah", ucap wanita itu sambil meletakkan tumpukan kertas hasil wawancara Baekhyun dengan narasumbernya yang seorang duta anti kekerasan seksual. Baekhyun tersenyum lega saat ketua timnya langsung menyetujui artikelnya. Biasanya ia perlu dua sampai tiga kali mengeditnya atau mencari berita baru karena artikelnya ditolak untuk diterbitkan.

"Baekhyun", panggil ketua timnya saat Baekhyun baru saja akan keluar dari ruangan wanita itu.

"Ne?", tanya Baekhyun bingung. Bukankah pekerjaannya sudah beres. Apa ketua timnya berubah pikiran dan menyuruhnya membuat ulang artikelnya? Siap-siap saja ia harus begadang lagi malam ini.

"Kudengar kau fans beratnya Kris?", tanya ketua timnya serius.

Mendengar kata Kris, Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Oh gurae! Aku bahkan masuk fanclub untuk mendukungnya, saat ada waktu aku juga menonton konsernya, dan—"

"Ya, ya aku mengerti", potong wanita di depannya yang terlihat bingung mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat. Ia terlalu banyak bicara.

"Mendengar ceritamu, kurasa akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk membuat artikel kali ini".

Baekhyun menunggu ketua timnya melanjutkan perkataannya.

Wanita yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Baekhyun itu melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Kulihat enam bulan ini artikelmu selalu bagus, jadi aku mempercayakan artikel utama padamu kali ini".

Artikel utama? Artikel milik Baekhyun akan dipasang dengan tulisan tebal di cover paling depan. Artikelnya akan menjadi berita utama. Namanya akan tertulis di artikel utama. Ini adalah impian semua penulis berita.

"Artikel tentang apa?"

"Hengkangnya Kris dari dunia hiburan", ujar wanita di depannya.

"Ne?", tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Aku ingin kau mencari berita itu lebih banyak, cari tau informasi dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Kudengar ada seseorang dari dunia hiburan yang tau benar tentang rencana keluarnya Kris dari dunia hiburan. Aku ingin kau mencari informasi dari orang itu".

Baekhyun berpikir. Yang benar saja! Bila ia membuat gosip tentang Kris sama saja ia mengkhianati idolanya sendiri. Tidak! Byun Baekhyun kau tidak boleh melakukannya!

"Bila kau berhasil, aku akan mempromosikanmu kepada bos untuk segera naik jabatan, bagaimana?", tanya ketua timnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Promosi? Ini kesempatan langka! Ia baru enam bulan bekerja namun sudah mendapat promosi? Bukankah ia sedang bekerja? Bukankah ia harus professional dalam bekerja? Urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan jelas berbeda. Menjadi fans dan menjadi wartawan adalah dua hal yang harus dipisahkan.

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun sadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Baiklah!", jawab Baekhyun percaya diri.

-ANTIFAN-

Satu jam kemudian Baekhyun terdampar disini. Di sebuah kafe bersama Kyungso. Merengek seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Kyungso menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menyedot kopi starbucks miliknya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Itu keputusanmu, jadi lakukan saja!", ujar Kyungso.

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya setelah berlama-lama menunduk sambil merengek seperti anak balita.

"Mana ku tau kalau harus mewawancarai Park Chanyeol!", ujar Baekhyun frustasi.

"Apa salahnya? Kau kan hanya perlu mewawancarainya, setelah itu kau naik jabatan. Lagipula ini akan lebih mudah karena kita pernah bertemu dengannya. Berdoa saja ia masih mengingatmu maka semua akan lebih mudah", ujar Kyungso.

Seandainya saja Kyungso tau apa kesalahan masa lalunya pada aktor terkenal itu. Baekhyun menendang-nendang udara dengan kesal. Bicara dengan Kyungso sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Baekhyun justru berharap hal yang sebaliknya. Ia berdoa semoga Park Chanyeol tidak mengingat wajahnya. Tidak sama sekali.

Kyungso melihat jam tangannya. "Jam makan siang sebentar lagi selesai, aku harus segera kembali ke kantor begitu juga denganmu kalau tidak ingin mendapat masalah", ujar wanita itu.

Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya. "Masih tiga puluh menit lagi", protes Baekhyun.

"Terlambat bukanlah gayaku", sindir Kyungso. Kyungso meraih tas jinjing kulitnya. Wanita itu segera berdiri hendak pergi.

"Benar-benar!", omel Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali? Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, pulang kerja aku akan menghubungimu. Oke?", ujar Kyungso sebelum pergi.

"Eoh", jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Baekhyun menopang dagu malas. Ia melihat Kyungso bejalan keluar kafe. Kyungso tumbuh menjadi wanita sukses. Saat kelulusan tahun lalu, temannya itu menjadi lulusan terbaik dengan nilai tertinggi. Kini Kyungso bekerja di kantor kementrian. Penampilannya tidak seperti mahasiswa lagi. Kyungso lebih sering menggunakan kemeja dengan blazer dan rok saat berangkat kerja. Tubuhnya juga terlihat tinggi atas dukungan sepatu high heelsnya. Temannya itu juga beruntung karena tidak perlu berdesak-desakan naik bus saat berangkat kerja karena sudah mendapat mobil dari kantor miliknya. Baekhyun turut senang walau terkadang ia merasa iri dengan Kyungso. Namun itu harga yang pantas dibayar untuk kerja keras Kyungso. Disaat Baekhyun memilih meninggalkan tesnya untuk menonton konser, Kyungso justru belajar selama tiga jam sehari.

Baekhyun memilih untuk berbicara dengan Tao. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi skype untuk menghubungi Tao. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu, Baekhyun sudah melihat wajah Tao pada layar ponselnya.

"Tao-ah!", panggil Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau kemarin tidak menelponku?", protes Tao.

Baekhyun memasang raut wajah menyesal, "Mian, kemarin aku harus lembur lagi"

Tao mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, pekerjaanmu pasti berat"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Aku merindukan Pohang"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang", ujar Tao.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Saat imlek aku akan kembali", jawab Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

Baekhyun mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Tao terlihat sibuk melihat kearah kanan seperti memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun mian, jam istirahatnya sudah selesai, aku harus kembali mengajar. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya", ujar Tao.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, "Arra, annyeong!", setelah mengatakan itu, panggilan itu terputus. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

_Kupikir musim semi tahun lalu adalah akhirnya. Ya, akhir dimana aku mengakhiri kekanak-kanakanku untuk berperan menjadi antifan artis lain. Umurku sudah 25 tahun. Aku bukan antifan lagi. Tapi wartawan berita. Kau harus memulainya dari awal Byun Baekhyun._

-000-

-000-

-000-

TBC!

Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae *bow*

Mianhae atas update yang lama. Tapi author sudah menyelesaikan tugas di chapter 6!

Author sedang memasuki masa sibuk karena sibuk dengan UN 2014

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya dan doa-doa kelulusan buat author. Author aminin ya!

Buat yang tanya author UN SMP atau SMA. Umur author sekarang 17 tahun jadi silahkan dihitung-hitung sendiri hehe.

Sebelumnya author ingin memberitahukan untuk kemungkinan keterlambatan update untuk chapter 7!

Dimohon pengertiannya ya. Author lagi fokus-fokusnya buat cari ijazah.

Terimakasih buat kesabaran para readers sekalian! ^^

Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.

Jangan lupa direview ya! Gomawo ^^

_MissXoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

**ANTIFAN**

**Aku menunggunya seperti menunggu mekarnya bunga cherry di musim semi./"Apa kau menangis?"/Keputusanku untuk menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang baru justru membuatku terlihat bodoh/CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! HAPPY READING ^^**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol EXO as an Actor**

**Byun Baekhyun EXO as a Girl**

**And other cast of EXO member**

Baekhyun menunggu di sebuah restaurant di daerah Gangnam. Sejak awal sampai disini ia tidak berhenti memperhatikan interior restaurant yang terlihat mewah. Harga makanan disini pasti tidaklah murah. Baekhyun memperhatikan keluar jendela. Jalanan dipenuhi salju. Mungkin narasumbernya sedang mengalami kesulitan untuk kemari karena salju yang terus turun.

Baekhyun kembali membuka lembaran kertas wawancaranya dan membacanya. Hari ini harus berhasil, tekadnya. Wawancara kali ini adalah jalannya untuk membangun karirnya sebagai wartawan berita. Ini adalah impiannya sejak awal bekerja. Mendapat promosi untuk naik jabatan. Ia bisa membuat ayah dan teman-temannya bangga. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia tidak hanya bisa bersikap kanak-kanak. Tapi ia bisa menjadi dewasa. Dengan mendapat promosi, Baekhyun juga bisa mengirimkan lebih banyak uang kepada ayahnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin. Atas bantuan Kyungso, Baekhyun terlihat cantik hari ini. Baekhyun mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari dalam tasnya. Ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang sudah disisir serapi mungkin.

Rasanya baru dua hari yang lalu ia diberi tugas untuk mewawancarai Park Chanyeol dan secepat ini ia akan bertemu orang itu. Biasanya akan sulit untuk membuat janji dengan narasumber apalagi sekelas artis seperti Park Chanyeol. Tapi entah sehebat apa ketua timnya itu hingga dengan mudahnya mengatur waktu untuk wawancara. Atau mungkin saja aktor itu tidak sesibuk dulu alias tidak memiliki tawaran kerja hingga memiliki banyak waktu luang pikir Baekhyun. Ia sudah menduga karir artis kacangan seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Kau reporter yang akan mewawancarai Park Chanyeol hari ini kan?"

Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran orang lain disampingnya segera berdiri dan memberi hormat.

"Ne, annyeonghasseo", jawab Baekhyun.

Orang di depannya segera mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku managernya, apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?", ucap Xiumin.

"Aku baru saja sampai", ujar Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Chanyeol sedang bersiap-siap", ucap Xiumin.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

Tak butuh waktu lama, orang yang ditunggu tiba. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah jendela besar disampingnya.

_Tenanglah Byun Baekhyun. Ini sudah lebih dari setahun. Orang ini pasti tidak akan mengingatmu_. Hibur Baekhyun dalam hati.

Xiumin memandang Baekhyun yang memperhatikan keluar jendela restaurant. Ia mencoba menegur Baekhyun, "Reporter".

Baekhyun segera menoleh, "Oh, ya… maafkan aku", jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Ini Park Chanyeol, kau bisa berbicara dengannya, aku akan menunggu diluar", pamit Xiumin.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk canggung.

Sepeninggal Xiumin, kini hanya ia dan Park Chanyeol yang berada disini. Baekhyun terlalu takut menatap orang didepannya. Ia memilih menunduk saat berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Annyeonghasseo, aku reporter dari surat kabar harian Seoul, silahkan duduk", ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya menurut. Ia duduk dengan gaya angkuhnya membuat Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berada di tempat ini. Bila tidak professional, sudah barang tentu ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal ini. Lebih baik ia mewawancarai pengurus panti jompo ataupun masyarakat yang protes dengan kebijakan program pemerintah.

"Apa kau akan mewawancaraiku dengan menunduk seperti itu?", sindir Chanyeol setelah melihat tingkah repoter di depannya yang dirasa tak sopan.

Setelah bersumpah serapah dalam hati, Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Ia segera tersenyum saat melihat wajah Park Chanyeol yang berada satu meja dengannya. Bila tidak mengingat keberadaannya disini adalah untuk bekerja, Baekhyun pasti sudah memuntahkan isi perutnya karena tidak tahan melihat wajah angkuh di depannya.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai wawancaranya?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau mewawancarai orang?"

"Ne?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau mengenalkan dirimu sebelum memulai", ujar Chanyeol.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengenalkan diriku? Aku wartawan dari surat kabar harian Seoul", jawab Baekhyun.

"Maksudku namamu", ujar Chanyeol.

_Mati kau Byun Baekhyun!_ Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu. Chanyeol hanya menunggu.

"Namaku…", Baekhyun memikirkan suatu hal.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan reporter di depannya.

Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu rasanya seperti terdakwa yang divonis hukuman mati.

"Namaku… Kwon Nara"

_Oh bagus Byun! Kau adalah seorang wartawan yang seharusnya menyampaikan fakta tetapi apa ini?_ Ujar Baekhyun dalam hati. _Aku terpaksa. Aku terpaksa!_

Baekhyun yang gugup memilih untuk membuka buku agendanya dan mencari pertanyaan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk wawancara hari ini.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat"

_Deg!_

Spontan Baekhyun berheti membolak-balik lembaran kertasnya. Namun setelah menenangkan perasaannya, Baekhyun kembali bersikap biasa. Ia menatap Chanyeol lalu memamerkan senyum palsunya.

"Oh benarkah? Mungkin anda pernah melihat sesorang yang mirip denganku. Anda adalah seorang aktor, tentu saja anda bertemu banyak fans. Mungkin aku mirip salah satu dari mereka", ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Untuk sementara Baekhyun merasa lega. Sepertinya orang ini memang sudah tidak mengingatnya. Dengan begitu pekerjaannya hari ini akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Tapi kau tidak mirip dengan fansku", ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengadah menatap orang di depannya. Berani-beraninya dia bicara tidak formal dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun ia orang terkenal setidaknya Baekhyun lebih tua darinya. "Mungkin orang yang anda kenal, tapi mengapa kita jadi membicarakan hal ini?", ucap Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya, "Baiklah, silahkan mulai".

Baekhyun mengeluarkan tape recordernya lalu menekan tombol on.

Ia memegang kertas dan mulai bertanya.

"Banyak media mengatakan kau mengenal Kris, apakah kau kenal dekat dengannya?"

"Tidak", jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mengangguk. _Tentu saja! Mana mungkin Kris oppa mengenal orang sepertimu_.

"Lalu apa pendapatmu tentang media yang menyangkutpautkan namamu dengan keluarnya Kris dari dunia hiburan?"

"Kurasa Kris itu hanya ingin popular dengan menyangkutpautkan kasusnya denganku", jawab Chanyeol santai.

_'Mwo?!_' rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengatakan itu di depan wajah orang ini. Sontak Baekhyun mendelik tajam menatap orang didepannya. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Rasanya ingin sekali melempar meja ke wajah orang ini. Baekhyun menoleh kearah lain lalu menghembuskan nafas menenangkan dirinya. Ia membalik kertasnya.

"Baiklah bila anda tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Kris. Sekarang apa pendapat anda tentang Kris yang berpikir untuk keluar dari dunia hiburan?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir lalu menjawabnya. "Kurasa ia memang lebih baik keluar dari dunia hiburan, umurnya juga sudah tidak muda lagi".

Baekhyun menggenggam kuat kertas di tangannya. Chanyeol hanya menatap datar reporter di depannya.

"Mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Oh tidak! Baekhyun mulai bicara tidak formal dan parahnya ia keluar dari skenario yang telah ia siapkan sebaik mungkin.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Setahun ini ia jarang muncul di televisi maupun radio, comeback musiknya juga tidak terlaksana sampai detik ini, kurasa ia memang sudah tidak mampu untuk bekerja, jadi biarkan saja ia istirahat", jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Ia tidak muncul di televisi dan radio karena sibuk mempersiapkan comeback nya. Sedangkan alasan comeback yang belum terlaksana karena ia sedang sibuk mengurus konser solo asianya", jawab Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau tau banyak tentang Kris?", sindir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun seakan baru sadar setelah mengalami kerasukan jiwa fangirl-nya. Ia kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

"Itu… Itu karena hari ini aku akan mewawancarai anda untuk membicarakan tentang Kris jadi aku mencari tau beberapa hal sebelum kemari", ucap Baekhyun mencari alasan.

"Kau kembali bicara formal setelah sebelumnya kau berteriak 'Mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu' dengan menggunakan banmal kepadaku?", tanya Chanyeol.

(banmal adalah bicara tidak formal dalam bahasa Korea)

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, ia berusaha tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kapan? Sepertinya anda salah dengar".

"Sekarang kau mengatakan aku tidak bisa mendengar?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu", belanya.

"Lalu apa? Aku bisa menuntutmu karena kelakuan tidak menyenangkan", ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kini sudah tidak bisa sabar. Orang ini pasti sudah sinting! Bisa-bisanya ia datang kesini untuk mewawancarai orang yang sudah tidak waras.

"Kelakuan tidak menyenangkan apanya? Kau bahkan bicara banmal dari awal denganku padahal aku lebih tua enam bulan darimu, dan aku mengatakan kau salah dengar bukan nya tidak bisa mendengar", ucap Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Oh, sekarang kau bicara padaku dengan menaikkan nada suaramu satu oktaf, kau membentakku?"

"Mwo?"

Baekhyun memegang belakang lehernya. Rasanya ia bisa darah tinggi bicara dengan orang ini.

"Kau bicara banmal kepadaku, menyebutku tuli, dan sekarang membentakku?", protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang orang di depannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. _Apa-apaan ini? Ia sendiri yang menyebut dirinya tuli mengapa menyalahkanku?_

"Ah jinjja!", omel Baekhyun.

"Oh aku hampir lupa, aku juga akan menuntutmu atas kasus penipuan", ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia bahkan tidak melakukan hal apapun.

"Namamu bukan Kwon Nara kan?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. _Darimana ia tau?_

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, kau bukan mirip dengan fansku, tapi antifanku", ujar Chanyeol.

"Senang bertemu denganmu reporter Byun Baekhyun!", Chanyeol memamerkan senyumya yang menyeramkan.

"Jadi kau sudah tau dari awal kan?", tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan perasaan menang.

Baekhyun mendecih. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Manusia ini sudah berhasil mempermainkannya. Pasti menyenangkan menyaksikan Baekhyun yang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

Sejak awal Chanyeol memang sengaja menjelek-jelekkan Kris di depan Baekhyun. Ia ingin tau apa Baekhyun masih bisa berakting disaat ia menjelek-jelekkan idolanya.

"Oh kau menangis?", tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Kenapa orang ini menangis? Ia kan tidak melakukan apapun? Apa ia menangis karena Chanyeol menjelek-jelekkan Kris?

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit restaurant, berusaha menahan air matanya. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu berdiri.

"Wawancara hari ini cukup sampai disini, terimakasih atas waktumu, aku permisi", setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun mengambil tasnya lalu pergi.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun tanpa bisa mengucapkan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk bertanya apa salahnya.

Apa hanya seperti ini? Chanyeol bahkan sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk wawancara ini. Ia bahkan langsung mengiyakan wawancara hari ini walau sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik dengan kasus Kris sama sekali. Ia langsung menyetujuinya karena mendengar bahwa Byun Baekhyun yang akan mewawancarainya. Walau sebenarnya ia tau bukan hanya ada satu Byun Baekhyun di Korea, entah kenapa ia ingin menemui pemilik nama itu dan memastikannya sendiri.

_Flashback…_

_Musim semi tahun lalu…_

_Pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat festival bunga cherry. Siapa yang mengira bahwa ia akan bertemu Baekhyun lagi disana._

"_Kalian akan jalan-jalan kan? bolehkah aku ikut? Kebetulan aku kesini sendirian", tanya Chanyeol ramah._

"_Tentu saja!" "Andwe!"_

_Seru Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan._

"_Mwoya?", keluh Tao._

"_Bukankah ini acara kita bertiga?", cegah Baekhyun._

"_Ditambah satu orang lagi tidak apa-apa", bela Tao._

"_Lagipula Chanyeol oppa sudah menyelamatkanmu. Kalau bukan dia yang membayarnya, ahjussi itu pasti sudah melaporkan kita ke polisi", tambah Tao._

"_Aku hanya bercanda, lagipula aku harus segera pergi", ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun memilih menatap kearah lain._

"_Kemana?", tanya Tao dengan raut wajah kecewa. Baru saja ia mengharapkan akan berjalan bersama idolanya. _

"_Aku harus kembali ke Seoul", jawab Chanyeol._

"_Secepat itu?"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Kalian bersenang-senanglah", ujar itu berjalan tanpa menoleh. Ia berharap ada yang mencegahnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

_Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia melihat nama 'Hyung' tercantum pada layar ponselnya. Xiumin pasti sudah khawatir karena sudah lebih dari 30 menit namun Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali._

_Bukannya mengangkat panggilan Xiumin, Chanyeol berbalik arah. Ia berlari menuju tempatnya bertemu Baekhyun tadi. Saat sampai disana, Chanyeol tidak mendapati Baekhyun ataupun kedua temannya. Ia menarik nafas karena lelah menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanannya mencari Baekhyun namun tidak ada._

_Aku tidak bisa pergi seperti ini. Entah perasaan apa yang kurasakan sekarang, tapi aku merasa perpisahan seperti ini tidaklah benar. Aku tidak tau apa, tapi perasaan ini terus berkembang dan mekar di musim semi seperti bunga cherry._

_Setelah kembali ke Seoul, Chanyeol merasa ada yang berbeda. Ia tidak lagi menerima surat dengan amplop merah muda setiap minggunya. Setiap ada surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda ia selalu membukanya berharap orang itu yang mengirimnya namun bukan. Itu hanya surat-surat cinta dan dukungan dari fansnya._

_Chanyeol juga rajin membuka fansite-nya namun ia sudah tidak menerima komentar kebencian lagi. Ia menunggu. Ia tidak menerimanya hari ini, mungkin besok. Setelah besok tiba, mungkin bukan hari ini tapi besok dan begitu seterusnya hingga setahun lamanya. Aku menunggunya seperti menunggu mekarnya bunga cherry di musim semi._

-ANTIFAN-

Baekhyun berlari keluar restaurant. Salju turun di kota Seoul. Baekhyun menangis dengan berjalan kaki. Ia memperhatikan sepatu ankle bootnya dengan hak tinggi. Ia bukanlah Kyungso yang terbiasa dengan hak tinggi. Ia tidak biasa mengenakan ini. Ia lebih suka mengenakan sepatu catsnya yang nyaman. Ia juga meraba jaket bulu yang baru ia beli kemarin dengan menghabiskan setengah tabungannya. Ini bukan gayanya. Ia lebih suka memakai mantel tebalnya yang dikirimkan ayahnya. Hari ini ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang baru. Yaitu seorang wartawan berita. Dengan membuang perasaan pribadinya ia datang kesini.

Tapi yang ia dapat hanya merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak memiliki harga diri. Orang bodoh yang bersikap seperti wartawan professional. Bertindak bodoh dan berpikir akan menerima promosi. Padahal Chanyeol sibuk menertawainya dalam hati menyaksikan Baekhyun yang berusaha terlihat seperti reporter handal. Baekhyun yang tidak konsentrasi terjatuh karena sepatu hak tingginya yang terlalu dalam menginjak tumpukan salju. Baekhyun duduk cukup lama. Ia melihat hak sepatunya yang patah. Setelah itu ia menangis dengan suara pelan. "Sial!", rutuknya.

Baekhyun merasa tidak bisa meredam suaranya, ia menangis keras, tidak peduli apa ada yang melihatnya seperti ini atau tidak.

-ANTIFAN-

"Hahaha!", Baekhyun tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. Ia kembali memakan ramennya sambil menonton acara tv komedi. Saat ada adegan lucu, ia kembali tertawa lepas seperti orang tidak waras.

Kyungso tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tamu. Sepertinya ia sengaja kesini setelah pulang bekerja, terlihat dari penampilannya yang masih rapi.

"Oh, kau datang", ucap Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungso. Setelah itu ia kembali fokus pada acara tv sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terlihat tidak peduli dengan Kyungso. Ia terlalu malas meladeni Kyungso apabila temannya itu kemari untuk kembali menasehatinya.

Kyungso menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin melihat temannya. Kyungso memandang ruangan dengan jijik. Sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi jorok begini. Bungkusan mie ramen, snack, dan botol bir dimana-mana.

Kyungso mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk bersila di depan tv dengan meja kecil yang penuh dengan makanan. Apakah temannya ini dalam program menaikkan berat badan? Tubuhnya sudah cukup berlemak untuk menambah berta badan. Pikir Kyungso.

Kyungso duduk di sofa lalu mencium rambut Baekhyun yang duduk dibawahnya.

"Ya! Keramaslah! Apa kau akan pergi kerja dengan acak-acakan seperti ini?", tanya Kyungso dengan marah.

"Eoh, hahahahaha!", setelah menjawabnya Baekhyun kembali tertawa seperti orang gila. Ia bahkan memungut kembali sosis yang sudah jatuh ke pahanya.

Kyungso memukul pundak Baekhyun keras, "Ya! Dasar gadis gila! Sadarlah!", ia tidak tahan lagi melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab hanya kembali memakan ramennya.

"Setelah menangis tiga hari karena kehilangan promosi, sekarang kau justru tertawa seperti orang gila", ucap Kyungso.

Merasa diabaikan, Kyungso mengambil remot tv lalu mematikannya.

"Mwoya?", protes Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Sejak wawancara dengan Chanyeol kau tidak mau cerita denganku", oceh Kyungso.

Baekhyun malas berdebat. Ia memilih menyeruput kuah ramennya. Lalu bersendawa keras.

Kyungso merasa ia akan gila. Ia segera menarik Baekhyun berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku belum selesai makan", protes Baekhyun.

Kyungso tidak peduli. Ia mendorong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

"Mandi dan keramaslah! Awas saja kalau kau keluar masih dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku bersumpah tidak akan mau menelponmu lagi", ucap Kyungso.

Baekhyun dengan malas akhirnya hanya menurut. Ia sudah tau watak Kyungso. Saat ia berkata tidak akan menghubungi Baekhyun, ia bisa saja benar-benar melakukannya. Kyungso selalu memegang ucapannya.

"Arraseo!", jawab Baekhyun. Ia lalu menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Kyungso kembali ke ruang tamu lalu menatap ruangan itu dengan frustasi. Dengan berat hati ia menggulung lengan kemejanya lalu memungut sampah-sampah yang sudah Baekhyun buat beberapa hari ini tanpa mau membersihkannya. Ia melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Karena tidak mungkin mengharapkan Baekhyun yang melakukannya dengan kondisi otaknya yang bermasalah seperti sekarang.

-ANTIFAN-

Kyungso dan Baekhyun sampai di sebuah hall. Terlihat banyak bangku disana. Baekhyun melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil. "Yohoo! Kau mengajakku nonton konser Kris", Baekhyun dengan senyum cerahnya memperhatikan isi gedung tersebut. Ini adalah konser terakhir Kris. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakannya.

Baekhyun menarik Kyungso masuk tapi sepertinya Kyungso tidak tertarik.

"Kau saja yang menontonnya, aku tunggu di luar", ujar Kyungso.

Baekhyun memasang raut wajah kesal, "Kau yang mengajakku kemari, kau yang membeli tiket, kau juga harus menontonnya"

"Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk penyembuhan, aku tidak tahan melihat tingkahmu. Tapi kalau aku yang menonton konser dengan sekumpulan anak SMA justru aku yang akan sakit. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka tempat berisik", ujar Kyungso,

Baekhyun merengek, "Ayolah Kyungso-ah, sekali saja temani aku", bujuk Baekhyun.

Kyungso tetap tidak mau. "Baik-baiklah padaku karena membawamu kemari, jangan memaksaku", ucap Kyungso.

Baekhyun melepaskan Kyungso. "Baiklah, aku juga akan pulang, aku tidak mau nonton", Baekhyun segera keluar dari ruangan ini namun Kyungso segera menariknya.

"Ya ya ya! Kau pikir kau mau kemana? Tidak taukah kau betapa sulitnya mendapat kursi VIP?"

"Kalau kau tau itu sulit, ayolah nonton bersamaku, kalau tidak mau aku juga tidak akan menontonnya".

Kyungso mendecih kesal, "Aish! Baiklah, sekarang ayo nonton saja. Kau puas?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia kembali menarik Kyungso masuk mencari kursinya.

-ANTIFAN-

Selama konser berlangsung, Baekhyun berteriak keras-keras seperti anak perempuan disekitarnya meneriakkan nama 'Oppa' berkali-kali. "Oppa yeogi! Oppa!", teriak Baekhyun semangat.

Kyungso mentup telinganya. "Ya! Sekalipun kau berteriak, kau pikir dia mendengarmu? Pelankan suaramu", kata Kyungso.

Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tidak peduli. Rasanya Kyungso ingin menjitak kepala Baekhyun namun urung.

Setelah Kris bernyanyi, kini artis itu berdiri diatas panggung berkomunikasi dengan fansnya.

"Ini adalah konser terakhirku, karena itu akan melakukan sesi tambahan. Aku akan memberikan pertanyaan bagi kalian, siapa yang bisa menjawabnya bisa meminta satu permintaan padaku", ujar Kris.

Seluruh penonton yang notabene perempuan berteriak kencang.

"Kuharap aku yang akan menjawabnya! Aku akan meminta ciuman di pipi"

"Kalau aku akan meminta di bibir"

Kyungso memandang dua gadis remaja disampingnya dengan geli. Ada-ada saja.

Kris mulai membuat pertanyaan, "Apa judul fim pertamaku?"

AAAAAAA! OPPAAAAAA! Sontak semua gadis-gadis itu mengacungkan tangannya sambil berteriak histeris termasuk Baekhyun.

Kris mulai menunjuk siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menunjuk anak SMA yang duduk di bangku tengah. Dan beruntung jawaban gadis itu benar. Ia meminta foto selca bersama Kris.

"Sial! Kenapa bukan aku?", protes Baekhyun.

Kyungso menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kecewa, "Aku tidak percaya tingkahmu masih seperti anak berumur tujuh belas tahun", ucap Kyungso. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia tetap berteriak mencari perhatian agar Kris memilihnya.

Namun sudah lewat tiga pertanyaan, Baekhyun tak kunjung beruntung.

"Pertanyaan keempat, tanggal berapa tepatnya hari debutku?"

Jumlah peserta masih sama, semua berlomba-lomba ingin menjawabnya. Namun hanya ada satu orang yang akan dipilih. Baekhyun masih berteriak kencang. "Oppa yeogi!", teriaknya tak putus asa.

Namun sayang Kris tak melihatnya. Kris justru menunjuk wanita lainnya. Sialnya jawaban wanita itu benar dan ia meminta permohonan agar Kris menciumnya di pipi. Walaupun mendapat sorakan, Kris tetap menepati janjinya dan melakukannya. Fans wanita itu berteriak senang bahkan menangis bahagia. Benar-benar norak. Ejek Kyungso.

"Sekarang adalah pertanyaan terakhir", ujar Kris dari atas panggung.

"Omo! Ini yang terakhir!", teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

"Duduk manis saja, yang menonton konser bukan hanya lima orang tapi lima ribu orang, bagaimana bisa kau optimis dipilih?", ucap Kyungso yang sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah gila para fangirl. Untung saja Tao tidak ada disini. Karena ia akan benar-benar frustasi melihat kedua temannya yang sama gilanya terhadap aktor tampan. Percuma saja bicara pada Baekhyun. Temannya itu justru sibuk mencari perhatian Kris.

"Dasar keras kepala!", oceh Kyungso.

"Ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir, dimana konser pertama luar negri ku di gelar?"

Sontak semua gadis-gadis itu berlomba-lomba mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tengannya. Mereka lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya karena ini adalah kesempatan terakhir.

Kris memperhatikan ribuan fansnya itu. Terlalu banyak orang namun ia harus memilih salah satu.

"Oppa yeogi! Oppa!", teriak Baekhyun tidak menyerah.

"Ah jinjja! Oppa!", Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan suaranya.

Kris masih sibuk memilih. Ia sengaja membuat durasinya lebih lama untuk membuat perasaan tegang terhadap fansnya. Mata Kris berhenti pada seorang wanita. "Kau!", tunjuknya.

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Ya, kau", jawab Kris.

Baekhyun merasa senang bukan main. Ia segera keluar dari bangkunya menuju panggung. Kyungso hanya memandang heran.

Baekhyun sampai diatas panggung. Ia tidak bisa menutupi perasaan gembiranya. Setelah enam tahun menjadi fans Kris, ini adalah moment terdekatnya dengan idolanya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat wajah Kris dengan jelas. Cheonsa!

"Annyeonghasseo, apa kau tau jawabannya?", tanya Kris dengan senyum manisnya. Ia menyerahkan mic kepada Baekhyun.

"Indonesia saat konser SM Town", jawab Baekhyun yakin.

"Benar!"

Terdengar suara fans lainnya yang kecewa. Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan benar, itu artinya tidak ada kesempatan bagi peserta lainnya.

"Jadi apa permintaanmu?", tanya Kris.

Kyungso hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dari bangku penonton. "Paling-paling hal murahan seperti yang lain", ejek Kyungso.

Baekhyun menatap Kris ragu. "Akankah kau mengabulkannya?"

"Tentu saja", jawab Kris dengan tersenyum.

Fans lainnya hanya mengomel menunggu permintaan Baekhyun yang terlalu lama. Apa susahnya mengatakannya?

Kyungso mulai menyadari kepala Baekhyun yang sedang bermasalah. Ia sadar adalah salah besar membiarkan Baekhyun naik ke atas panggung. Bisa saja ia minta untuk tidur besama Kris. Bukankah ia ingin menjadi istrinya? Oh tidak, membayangkannya saja sudah menyeramkan. Baekhyun pasti akan dihukum mati oleh fans Kris karena bicara seenaknya. Kyungso kebingungan. Ia buru-buru berdiri menuju panggung.

"Permintaanku…"

Andwe! Baekhyun andwe! Kyungso buru-buru menuju kearah panggung.

Beberapa bodyguard menghalangi Kyungso. "Nona kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus keatas! Dia itu gila!", teriak Kyungso.

Kedua pria berbadan besar itu hanya menatap Kyungso aneh. Justru yang terlihat gila disini adalah Kyungso.

"Permintaanku…"

Fans yang lain mulai mengomel karena ucapan Baekhyun yang terpotong-potong.

Kris masih menunggu. Suasana terasa canggung sekarang.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?", tanya Kris.

Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Oppa, bisakah kau membatalkan niatmu untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan?"

Seketika hening. Fans yang sempat berbisik-bisik memilih diam. Mereka bahkan tidak memikirkan untuk meminta hal semacam itu.

Kyungso seketika merasa lega dan malu disaat yang bersamaan. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Rutuk Kyungso dalam hati. Pelan-pelan ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan menahan rasa malu.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengabulkannya?", tanya Baekhyun.

Fans yang lain menunggu jawaban Kris.

Kris merasa ribuan pasang mata menatapnya. Bukan tatapan seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja tatapan kali ini penuh pengharapan. Ia memilih diam. Baekhyun tidak tahan menunggu aksi diam Kris.

"Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan perasaan kami daripada egomu?", tanya Baekhyun berani. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin idolanya itu tetap berada disini bersamanya. Ia hanya ingin melihat Kris berkarya. Ia hanya ingin melihat Kris setiap hari.

"Aku menjadi fansmu selama enam tahun. Aku yakin orang-orang yang berada disini sama sepertiku. Kami menunggumu selama enam tahun. Kami yang mendukungmu selama enam tahun. Kami yang tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang-orang yang menghinamu. Kami yang mengambil langkah berani untuk membelamu sampai akhir. Tapi apakah hanya keputusan semacam ini yang bisa kau berikan kepada kami? Apa dengan konser terakhirmu ini kau pikir kau bisa pergi dari Korea begitu saja?", Baekhyun menumpahkan isi hatinya. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bicara dengan idolanya. Ia tidak akan rela membiarkan idola yang selama ini ia pikir menjadi panutannya dengan rasa pengecut mundur begitu saja.

"Kau bilang akan mengabulkannya, mengapa kau diam saja?", desak Baekhyun. Ia mulai merasa emosional. Ia merasa matanya memanas.

Seluruh orang yang awalnya membuat suasana riuh kini menutup mulutnya. Baekhyun benar. Tidak seharusnya Kris pergi begitu saja. Masih banyak orang yang merindukan karya-karyanya.

"Oppa jawab!"

Kris menatap fans di depannya. "Apakah itu hal yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun menunggu Kris membuat keputusan. Pria itu berbalik arah menatap ribuan fansnya.

"Anggap saja aku pengecut karena meninggalkan kalian yang selalu berdiri di belakangku, tapi aku tidak bisa berdiri di depan kalian lebih lama lagi, karena aku tidak akan bisa memimpin. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku"

Kris menahan perasaannya. Lebih baik ia berhenti sekarang. Ia tidak ingin fansnya tau keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Fans wanita yang berada disana banyak yang sudah menangis sejak tadi. Mereka masih sulit menerima keputusan Kris.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Entah mengapa, ini pertama kalinya ia merasa kecewa terhadap idolanya. Baekhyun segera berlari turun dari panggung. Kris menatap gadis yang tadi sempat berdiri didepannya buru-buru pergi dari sana.

_Aku pasti sangat mengecewakan._

-000-

-000-

-000-

TBC!

-000-

-000-

-000-

Waaah! Chapter 7 Update!

Thank you thank you buat yang setia menunggu!

Terimakasih atas review yang sudah masuk di chapter sebelumnya, terimakasih atas dukungannya ya!

Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah follow dan favorite cerita ini.

Author mohon maaf apabila ada banyak eksalahan penulisan maupun EYD. Author belum sempat untuk edit chapter ini dan memilih untuk langsung mempublish-nya.

Buat yang request moment Baekyeol, author sudah berusaha membuat adegan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ya. Tapi maafkan author yang membuat adegan tidak so sweet. Baekyeolnya berantem lagi.

Nah, chapter ini berhasil mempertemukan Kris dan Baekhyun.

Untuk chapter depan ditunggu lanjutannya ya. Author ingin memberitahu kemungkinan keterlambatan update karena sibuk pemantapan dan ujian praktek yang menunggu. Tapi author akan berusaha terus untuk menulis cerita ini semenarik mungkin. hehe.

Terimakasih juga buat film 20 years old yang sudah menginspirasi author dalam menulis chapter ini.

Author harap kalian menyukai cerita antifan ya. Jangan lupa direview :3

Sekian salam-salam author, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^

_MissXoxo_


End file.
